Strange Things Happen
by TheSarcasticAngel
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice weekend with Netflix. No parents bothering you or homework to do. Well, homework could wait for later... Never would Lily have thought that she would get company. Well she did. In fact, Thorin Oakenshield's company. Lily has no idea what to do with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard in the house. But hey, strange things happen! ***ME later!
1. Prologue

**Hello! :D**

**I just want to tell you that I don't own anything except for my OC(s). If I did, Thorin, Fili and Kili wouldn't die! :(**

**Also, this story will follow the movie and my own things. I will add a lot of my own things, so note, this story will not be the exact same as the original.**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy!**

*****Warning: Swearing.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, mom."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes mom."

"And you won't be needing us while we are in there?"

"No, mom."

"Will you really be fine?"

"Mom, it's just two days. I'm seventeen-years-old and I can take care of myself. Have a little faith in me, will you?"

"Okay, okay. We'll leave now so remember not to destroy the house. If you do, well, this would be the last time we leave without you."

_Ughh... then I would have to see Mike again. What did I ever do to deserve such a terrible cousin? He is the same age as me and I swear, his life mission is to make my life like living hell._

"Don't worry! Both me and the house will be just fine. You should leave if you don't want to be late. Aunt Emma is probably already there waiting for you..."

"You're right, Lily. We should go now Vanessa," my dad comes to the room, "but I have to say, Mike will be _very _disappointed that you are not coming with us." he says with a pointed look.

_Oh, I'm sure he will..._

"Yeah, yeah. Bye bye! See you soon." I say to my parents while giving them both a big hug, before they start to regret their decision.

"Bye, honey! Have a nice weekend!" is the last thing they say before the door closes and I'm left alone. I press my ear against the door and listen to their fading steps. _Wait for it... Wait for it..._ No foot steps can be heard anymore.

"YEEEEESSSSS! FINALLY!"

I start dancing the Carlton dance, because why not? I'm so good at it! Or I think I am... Anyway! I'm just so happy to be finally allowed to stay at home. This continues about fourteen minutes before I finally get tired and stop. Maybe I should go and see how my best friend is doing today. What's his name?

Netflix.

Grinning like a mad man, I march to kitchen, grab some sweets, chips, coca cola and hot dogs with me and then head to the living room. I set my 'healthy food' on the little table in front of our sofa. _Hey, maybe I should change into something more comfortable than these jeans.  
_

With that I go upstairs to my room, open the dresser and change into grey sweatpants and white T-shirt which says; "Zombies hate fast food." _So true..._

It's not long before I'm already watching The Vampire Diaries from Netflix.

"Well, hello Damon..."

* * *

It's already dark outside and I'm still watching the show, but suddenly I hear a big_ thump_ noise from the hall. I put pause on the show and frown a little. _Was that just my imagination?  
_

Apparently not, because then I could hear some groans, moans and whines coming from there._ What the hell?! Has someone broke into our house? Oh no, please no!  
_

I have no idea about what I should do. They could be some ax murderers and in all honesty, I'm a chicken. I have never been a brave girl. Even in school when I see that someone gets bullied, I do nothing. I have no guts, because I fear that then I would get bullied too. _Is this some kind of punishment for that? If I survive this, then I promise to do something about it later! I'm too young to die!_

_Okay. Maybe I should go and take a look before I start to panic._ But when I start to stand up, I realize that I'm shaking. Badly. _Or I could just hide like the chicken I am... Yes, who am I kidding? I can't go in there!_

"Bombur! I can't breathe! Get out of my back!"

"Oi! Get your foot out of my mouth!"

"Where are we?"

"What is this place?!"

"Gandalf!"

Just as I was making a run for the stairs and into my room, I stopped when I heard the name 'Gandalf'. Now don't get me wrong, I am no big fan of Tolkien, but, I do have seen the Lord of the Rings. I know who Gandalf is.

_Well, now I sure as hell know that they are psychopaths! Gotta get moving!_

But for some reason, my legs don't move. I try to go to the stairs, but they don't listen to me. _Wait, could it be?_

I try to turn around so I'm heading for the psychos in the hall. Of course now they work!_ That's it! I'm self-descrutive!_

"Wizard! Where have you taken us?! This doesn't look like the Lonely Mountain!"

"I told you this was a bad idea, Thorin! But no, you didn't want to listen so now we all are paying the price!"

"Do not blame me for this! This was your magic not mine!"

_Wow, they are even more stranger than I first thought! So why am I going in their direction?!_

Before I even knew what I was doing, I peeked behind the wall into the hall, and almost gasped. There was more than ten men in there, all standing or trying to, and they were looking between a man with black hair and a grumpy face and... Gandalf...

_Wow! He looks exactly like the Gandalf the Grey from the LotR! _My eyes were wide open and I just stared at him with my mouth open. Maybe I even drooled, but that's not the point! The point was that some _really _good cosplayer broke into our house with his strange group of men! They even had a very sharp and real looking weapons!

And of course, I was stupid enough to not notice that anyone who looked in my direction now, could see me. That's why one of them did see me,

"Hey! Who's that?" was heard and before I knew it, everyone was looking straight at me.

_Now is the time to get the hell out of here..._

"Aaaaagggggghhhhh!" I screamed and ran for the stairs. After three seconds I could hear them shouting,

"Wait!"

"Don't let her go!"

"Get her!"

_Well shit! _

I had to go through the living room to get to the stairs so I headed for there first. I could hear the thundering steps when they started chasing me. I managed to reach the living room and I could see the stairs. Don't ask me what I was going to do when I would be in upstairs, because I don't know. Maybe I could lock myself to the bathroom...

Unfortunately, for me, I somehow managed to trip on the mat of the living room and therefore I was down. I moaned and tried to get up quickly, but then someone fell on top of me. And before any of us knew it, we were lying on top of each other and I was in the very bottom.

I couldn't breath or think. My lungs were killing me!

And so I, Lily Walker, fainted from the lack of air while the men on top of me didn't even know where I was nor did they even see me under their heavy bodies.

_This is not how my weekend was supposed to go..._

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Review! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	2. First Impressions

**Hi!**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows so far! And for your review Noriah! I really appreciate them! So thanks! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

First thing I take notice of when I wake up is how utterly weak I feel. Like some truck drove over me while I slept. Coughing a little, I open my eyes and see the living room's ceiling. _Why did I sleep in the living room?_

And then I remember. Gandalf the Grey. In my home. With a dozen of men with him. Who nearly killed me. Here. _Wait a second...here? Like right now?_

With wide eyes I get away from the sofa and walk to the kitchen slowly. I now start hearing their voices again when I got near it and now I know it wasn't a dream. It was all true.

"What is this?"

"No idea. But hey, should somebody go and see how the girl is doing?"

I immediately freeze and start shaking my head dumbly. Like that could help.

"Yeah. Hopefully she's still alive."

"I can go." I hear one of them volunteer like Katniss in the Hunger Games. _Not helping!_

Before I can manage to hide, he already comes around the corner and nearly crashes onto me. We stare at each other for a moment and the only thing I can think of, is how nice and funny-looking his hat is. My thinking is stopped when he suddenly yells,

"Hey, you lot! She's alive and here!" _oh bugger._

Soon enough the rest of the men and Gandalf come and I notice how I'm surrounded. _No escaping this time..._

I desperately try not to look at their weapons. It seems almost all of them has at least one. Instead I can't help but stare at Gandalf. There is no logical reason why Gandalf is here but I know he really is the real Gandalf. I can feel it.

"Who are you?" one of the men asks and I turn to look at him. He stands straight and has a very suspicious, somewhat angry and cold look in his blue eyes. He also has a black hair and beard. I'm surprised how handsome and majestic he is._ Clearly the leader..._

"Who are _you_?" I ask stupidly before I can stop myself. _Great. Now he definitely looks angry..._

"You will answer me first, _girl_." he snaps and takes a step forward. I take a step back and look at Gandalf who seems to think something while watching me.

"My name is Lily." I state finally.

Silence.

"What a weird name..." one young looking man with blond hair mumbles. I narrow my eyes at him and turn to look at the 'leader' again.

"If I may ask, who the _hell_ are you and what the _hell_ are you doing in my house?!" I ask angrily, once again before I can stop myself. _Lily! You walrus! Get a grip of yourself! These guys have weapons!_

"I mean...please?" I stutter when I see their expressions. Their eyes were wide open and some of them had their mouths open.

"Did you just...curse?!" another young looking man with brown hair asked confused.

"Umm...no?" I try when I see how they reacted.

"Yes, you did! Ladies don't curse! But you just...did." he continues. I mentally rolled my eyes at this. Clearly they all are really from Middle-Earth. I suppose women don't curse a lot in there then...

"It doesn't matter! What are you doing in here?" I ask from Gandalf.

"I fear that I transported us to miss Lily's house instead of the Lonely Mountain. And that's not all. From looking at your clothes and furniture, I can see that we are in a different world too. Am I right?" he asks me.

"Yes. This is Earth and the year is 2015." I answer. This creates an uproar from the men and they turn to shout at Gandalf.

"Do not worry my dear dwarves. I will find a way back to our world when I gain my magic back. Transporting here took a lot of magic and I only have a little of it left." The dwarves calmed down a little when they heard this. _Wait...did he say dwarves?!_

True enough, because when I look at them, I can see how they are about the same height I am. And I am short. And let's not even speak of their beards. _Of course they are dwarves! Like Gimli! How the hell did I not notice this earlier?_

"But where are we going to stay while you gain your magic back? If this really is a another world, then we are completely lost and without a place to stay." one of them says. Suddenly all of them turn to look at me. I gulp.

"Miss Lily. Could you be so kind as to let us stay in here for about a day or two?" Gandalf asks. I gulp again.

"But...what about my parents?" _I have a lot to explain to them if they come home and see them! I would never be allowed to stay here again and would have to see Mike... Well damn! But they need my help! I can't just let some Middle-Earth characters go outside! And it's Gandalf who we're talking about! And they still have their weapons..._

"If it really takes just one day, then you can stay. But you will have to do what I say!" I tell them after I thought about it. Some of the dwarves smile a little at me, but majority have blank or suspicious faces.

"Thank you dear! Now let me introduce ourselves. I am Gandalf the Grey and there is Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Thorin Oakenshield our company's leader and finally our hobbit Bilbo Baggins." he points at each of them while saying the person's name and I literally feel my blood turn cold when I hear the last one's name.

"BILBO BAGGINS?" I screech and the poor hobbit jumps with wide eyes. Now they are staring at me like I'm insane, but in that moment I don't give a damn. This is _the_ Hobbit! Like in a movies and books Hobbit.

Do I even have to tell about how I haven't read the books or seen the movies yet? But I know enough to know what they are trying to do...

_I'm in deep shit._

* * *

**_Please review! :)_**

**_TheSarcasticAngel_**


	3. Killing and Phone Calls

**Yay! More follows, favourites and reviews! Thank you! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Do _not_ touch it!" I screamed and sprinted to Gloin who was, for some reason, poking our only vase. That vase was my dad's gift to mom on their wedding day. If something would happen to it, I would be _dead_.

Gloin turned to look at me startled, but I already made it there and pushed him with all my might away from the vase. Yeah, I _tried_. He didn't even flinch.

"Lass, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Didn't I already tell you guys to _not,_ in any circumstances, touch the things in here! My parents will killl me if something happens to that vase!"

At this, Gloin turns to look at me with a horrible look and wide eyes, "Kill you?!"

"Yes! I'm totally screwed!"

"Thorin!" he shouts out of nowhere. _What? Why would he shout for Thorin?_

It doesn't take long for him to appear with a questioning look, "What's the matter?"

"The lass here just told me that her parents will kill her!" _...wait, what?!_

Thorin turns to look at me with wide eyes too and more dwarves appear to living room when they heard what was said. Yeah, we don't have such a big house...

"Guys, I didn't actually mea-" I started, but Kili interrupts me,

"That's horrible! Why would they kill you?"

"What kind of world is this?!" Fili expresses.

More dwarves and a hobbit in the living room.

"Who is going to kill miss Lily?" Dori asks.

"Guys, seriously-"

"Her parents!" Kili shouts and some of them pales, some of them gets angry looks and I try not to scream in frustration.

"Wh-what?!" Bilbo asks with a pale face.

"This world is horrible! Her own parents?!" Dori states.

"Poor lass!" Bofur sighs.

"Thorin we have to do something! We can't just let miss Lily's parents kill her when they come!" Nori remarks.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Can't you jus-" again I'm interrupted. Not by any of the company, but by my phone. All of them jumps at the voice and start looking for where it comes.

I just sigh and go to it and pick it up from the table without looking who it is,

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"Wow. Someone's in a bad mood..." comes the voice. I nearly collapse from the shock.

"MIKE?! How the _hell_ did you get my number?! I don't remember giving it to you!" I see the look on the company's face so I turn around to look at the wall. They must think I'm really insane now when I speak aloud to this weird thing on my ear...

"Why, your mom gave it to me when I asked." he answers sweetly.

"You little shit..." I murmur and I can hear someone coughing behind. I ignore it.

Mike laughs his evil laugh and continues, "But I must say, I was a little disappointed when I didn't see you coming. I had planned some things and now my hard work is ruined."

"What things?!"

"Oh, you know. The usual."

"Like the one when I woke up finding a dead frog lying on top of my face?" a gasp was heard behind.

"Yeah."

"Burn in hell." more coughs behind.

"Really funny. So anyway...why didn't you come?" he asks.

"Hmm...let me think...maybe because I didn't want to see your ugly face and horrible personality for a while?" coughs and gasps behind.

"Who is there with you? I think I heard someone cough. Are you with someone?" I gulp.

"What? No! There is no one else in here! Just me! Really!" I'm a terrible liar. He knows it too.

"Lies. Who's there?"

"Oh! Would you look at the time? I have to take the chicken out of the oven! Sorry! Gotta go!" but before I can quit the call, Kili comes behind me and takes the phone from my hand.

"KILI! NO!" I yell, but it's too late.

"Hello?" he asks timidly putting the phone on his ear like I had just a moment ago. I can't hear what Mike says, but it can't be anything good. I'm now trying to take the phone from Kili, but he doesn't let me. _He's a dwarf and I'm still shorter than he is. How embarrassing!_

"My name is Kili son of Dis." he says. Finally I manage to tackle him before he can say anything else and I take the phone from him.

"Sorry, Mike! That was...that was Kili. Son of Dis. My friend from school." I say panting and looking at Kili with a murderous look in my eyes.

"...Okay..."

"Now I really have to go and take that piz-I mean chicken out of the oven! Bye!" I quit the call with a sigh.

Silence.

"Can we eat that chicken?" Bombur asks.

I facepalm.

* * *

**This is not the last we hear from Mike I can assure you! ;)**

**Follow, favourite and review! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	4. Music Videos and Remotes

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews, favourites and follows! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The whole saturday was chaotic. After the phone call, I had to tell Bombur that there was no chicken, which got him and the others miserable. They were hungry. I gave them almost all the food I found and they liked it. Well, who wouldn't like hot dogs or pizza?

I even managed to somewhat convince them that my parents were not really going to kill me. That it was only a saying. They just huffed at that.

Anyway, after that, I had to teach them how to use the bathroom. Not pretty. It took me an hour.

And after that, they found something interesting. The windows. Again I had to teach them what those dangerous looking beasts (cars) were. Another hour.

After that they got bored. Like really bored.

"Miss Lily. There's nothing to do if we can't go outside. It's boring!" Kili yawned.

"Hey, lass! What's this?" Nori shouted from the living room and I sighed. Going there, I found him pointing at the TV with some others.

"Oh, that's a TV. It's something to entertain people."

"Entertain?" Kili appeared behind me and went to look at it. "How does it work?"

I pick up the remote and clicked on. Those who were at the living room watched with awe at the TV when it went to the Vampire Diaries. I quickly went out of Netflix and opened a music channel._ That should keep them here while I can do my homework..._

The song was Swedish House Mafia's 'Don't You Worry Child'.

The rest of the company came in here too when they heard the noise. They all stared at it with wonder and awe.

"This is my world's music so sit quietly and listen." I said and went to my room to pick up the math and literature homework and started to work. I also changed my shirt to a normal blue one after I had the trouble of explaining what a zombie was. Their face...priceless.

The music was loud enough to reach here so I listened to it too. Next song was Bon Jovi's 'It's my life'.

I hummed and sang with it and closed my eyes for a minute. I tried to think where the 'x' was. _ Impossible..._

When I opened them again, I came face to face with Gandalf. He came out of nowhere.

"Aaaaggghh! What the fuck?! Gandalf!" I screeched. He just smiled kindly,

"I'm sorry my dear, if I scared you, but I think I could use some food now."

"I-It's in the kitchen...downstairs..." I mutter.

"Thank you, continue your work." he winks and disappears through the door. I didn't even remeber the wizard! _Where the hell has he been all this time?!_

Sighing, I do as the wizard told me. I continue to do my homework. I mean, until I heard Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'.

_OH SHIT!_

I sprint to the living room as quickly as I can, and when I'm in there, I can only groan.

Everyone has a horrible look, wide eyes, mouths open and pale face. I notice how Dori quickly covers Ori's eyes by putting a hand on his face. I fear that Bilbo's eyes will pop out of his skull any second now.

"WHERE IS THE REMOTE?!" I scream, but no one even looks at me.

"GUYS, SERIOUSLY! WHERE IS IT?" nothing.

I groan and try to find it. I jump on the sofa and on top of them. The song was already in the chorus. I still don't find it.

If I thought they were shocked before, well I was wrong. So wrong.

As the song continued, Bilbo actually fainted from the shock. The dwarves were not much better. I had to find it!

I would love to say I found the remote in the end, but that would be a lie. Because I didn't. The song was now finished and I was sitting in Dwalin's lap. I don't know how it happened so don't ask. He didn't even seem to notice.

_Well...the next song can't be as bad as this was..._

The next thing I know, I see Miley Cyrus's face and the Wrecking Ball song starts. I completely collapse in Dwalin's lap.

_Just kill me already..._

* * *

**_Review! Favourite! Follow! :D_**

**_TheSarcasticAngel_**


	5. You Shall Not Pass!

**OMG! I got so many awesome reviews! :o Thank you! I really appreciate them! It's great to see that you actually like this! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed here with you guys and not doing my homework. I just didn't realize that there would be videos like, you know...like THAT, but don't worry! I will repay this! Okay?" I said to the now red-faced (not from anger) dwarves. Bilbo was still lying unconscious on the floor.

In the end I actually found the remote. I found it after a couple of songs after Wrecking Ball and thankfully, the last songs weren't so bad. Nothing inappropriate, I mean. But still...

And where did I found the remote? It was under Bombur's huge butt. Don't ask me how I actually found it from there...

The dwarves turned to look at me still shocked. Then, like they had practised this or something, started to shout at the same time,

"What is wrong with this world?!"

"This place is horrible!"

"I want to go home!"

"Where is that wizard?!"

"How inappropriate!"

"Is Bilbo dead?"

I jumped on the sofa and tried to calm them down. Keyword: TRIED. After about ten minutes they calmed down a little so I spoke again,

"Guys, I'm sorry! But, my world really isn't that bad, okay? You just had a really bad luck, or actually, I had a really bad luck!" they just scoffed. And then Bombur told us that,

"I'm hungry." others of course immediately joined in. _Well, at least they seem to have forgot what just happened... But,_

"Yeah, well that's just too bad now, because you already ate almost everything I had and Gandalf probably ate the rest just a moment ago..." I huff.

Bofur, ever the smiling one, just smiled, "No worries lass, we still have our packs filled with food and other things we brought for our journey." _wait...what?_

"Then why didn't you just eat your own food instead of mine?" I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Well, but then we would have less of it left for our journey." again he smiled friendly. I couldn't believe my ears,

"But now I don't have any food! Wait...that's right. I don't have anything left. So what am I going to eat now? Shopping? Maybe. I will anyway have to before my parents come back. But I can't just leave them alone! It's true, they haven't violated anything yet, or I think they haven't, but I will not take any chances! Maybe I should just ask if they can give me something to eat. Well, of course they will give me food after everything I have done to them! So-"

"Lass. You're speaking aloud." Balin told me helpfully. I turned to look at him startled and saw that everyone was staring at me. _Great_.

"Sorry." I could feel my cheeks turn pink from embarrassment.

"Of course you can eat our food after your generosity. Come." Balin continued. Thorin or anyone else didn't seem to disapprove, so I followed after them.

"Should someone wake up Bilbo?" Kili asked. I looked at the hobbit who was moved to the sofa at some point and answered,

"Njaahh! He looked like he needed a nap anyway." we grin at each other.

* * *

**On the Saturday evening**

I was in my room again, door closed, opening Google. I looked left, I looked right. No one. Good. What would they say if I told them that they were just some storybook characters? Or movie characters? Okay, they don't even know what a movie is, but I'm not stupid. I will not tell them anything about this.

"Let's see...The Hobbit..."

I have been checking things about the Hobbit for about twenty minutes, when suddenly... Bagginshield. _What the hell is a Bagginshield? _

There's something familiar about this... I thought about it for a minute before it sinks.

Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo Baggins.

Shield.

Baggins.

Bagginshield.

_You're fucking kidding me! Bilbo and Thorin? Really? I think I have to keep an eye on them..._

I look at the pictures tagged 'Bagginshield' and find them hilarious. This continues for another minute until...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Yeah?" I shout not wanting to get up.

"Miss Lily? What are you doing in there?" Kili asks behind the locked door. Yeah I have a door which can be locked. Don't know what my parents were thinking when they accepted.

"Oh, I'm just doing...stuff. Is something wrong?" I can't help, but aww at one of the cute pictures of Thorin and Bilbo. Never did I think anyone could aww at Thorin...

"Nothing is wrong, lass. We were all just curious about what you were doing in there." comes the voice of Bofur. _They are all here? _

"You're all here? Behind the door?" I decide to ask.

"Yes." Nori.

"Well, you can't come in. I have to check up a few things..."

"Lass. What are you checking up?" Bombur.

"Nothing! I'll come downstairs when I'm finished." I sigh.

"Girl, you will tell us what you are doing, now." Thorin. _Cheese! Can't I be alone for half an hour before he already thinks I'm some villain of the story. Does he really think I can do something to them? Do I seem like a bad guy?_

"I'm not coming yet or telling anything to you. Deal with it!" _wrong thing to say..._

"Girl. Do NOT speak to me like that." he growls.

"I just did." I grin to myself.

Another growl and someone tries to open the door. Too bad they can't open it! Another grin.

"Why doesn't it open? Is this some kind of magic?" Thorin wonders totally confused.

"Let me try." Dwalin tries to open it too, but he can't open it either. After that, many of the company tries to get it open, but no one succeeds. Thorin clearly gets frustrated,

"Now we surely know that the girl is doing something suspicious!" _ what?_

"Dude! Can't I just be in my room for half an hour? I can assure you that I am not doing anything wrong!"

Silence.

"Break the door."

"NO! Do NOT break the door!" I shout panicked.

"Ready?"

"THORIN!"

"Are you opening the door?" he asks. I know I should be a good girl and open it, but instead I'm being very stupid. But I can't help it when I suddenly get a huge urge to shout:

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Next thing I know, the door is gone and I see the dwarves in front of me._ Great! How the hell am I going to explain THIS to my parents?!_

But I have already enough of problems at the moment. One of them being Thorin. His angry face makes me want to run to Russia.

Instead of running, I quickly close my computer before they see the 'Bagginshield' pics. Then I turn to Thorin. Oh, and me being the usual me, I make the matters only worse by shouting stupidly:

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!" I can see one of his eyes twitch. _Maybe I should stop now..._

"I mean...I'm sorry. If there is a next time, I shall listen to you." I surrender.

"Yes. You shall."

Silence.

"But seriously. _Someone_ shall pay for that door!" I mutter loudly, pointing at the now broken door on the floor. One look from Thorin was enough to make me shut up.

* * *

**By the way, this fanfiction will NOT contain any Bagginshield moments. **

**Review! Follow! Favourite! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	6. Awkward!

**Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, BUT, one word: School. I hope you understand! :)**

**And thank you for the awesome reviews! They really warm my heart! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sooo..." I started pathetically. It was Saturday night, 22.34, and I was getting sleepy. We were all in the living room (even Gandalf) and Bilbo had woken up about two hours ago. I think his face still looks a little pale... Anyway, we were all gathered here, because Gandalf said that he has something to say to us all.

"What did you want to talk about Gandalf?" I continue, turning to look at the wizard like everyone else.

"Ahh, yes. I wanted to inform you all that we are leaving tomorrow morning. I have had plenty of time to get my powers fully back now." he smiles at me. I smile back.

"Then why aren't we leaving now? Why wait for the morning?" Thorin asks grumpily. _I guess I'm not the only one who's tired..._

"I think it's better if we were to stay the night in here. We are all tired, I think, and we have lots of time to complete the quest later. One night doesn't do us any harm. Right, Lily?" Gandalf turns to me.

"Right. Just be gone before my parents come back tomorrow. Because if they see you in here, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty." I tell them as a matter of factly. They just furrow their brows.

"Don't worry my dear. We will be gone in the morning after we say our good byes and thanks to you." he says warmly. I give a quick nod.

"Well, I think we all need some sleep now, don't you think?" he turns to the dwarves who nod, mumbling to each other.

"Umm... excuse me, but.." I hear a voice behind me and turn to see Ori. "But where will we be sleeping?" he asks shyly, avoiding at looking in my eyes. _Wow... he's such a sweetie!_

"Oh, I well, I'm not sure... maybe in here? We only own one guestroom." I frown slightly. _There is no way I'm letting any of them sleep in my parents room... and I want to sleep in my own bed!_

"Oh, alright. I understand, but are you sure we will all fit in here? Your living room isn't so big..." he murmurs and I realize that he's right. We all fit in if we're standing, but sleeping? _But where are they then gonna sleep?_

"You're right, Ori. I'll have to think of something." I smile at him and walk to Bilbo and Gandalf who are speaking to each other at the moment.

"Hey, I thought that you or Bilbo could take the guestroom." they turn to look at me and Gandalf smiles.

"Ah, thank you, what do you say Bilbo? Do you want to take the guestroom?"

"Well, you can take it Gandalf, you need a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

Gandalf thanks him and I turn to the dwarves, "Find yourselves a sleeping spot while I take Gandalf to his room. You are not allowed to go to my parents room though. Understand?" they simply nod and take their blankets and other stuff from their packs.

I quickly showed Gandalf where the guestroom is and then went to my room to change to my pajamas. Just one problem...

_Why do I have just my pink Hello Kitty pajamas? Are the other ones in the laundry? Whatever, it's not like they even know what Hello Kitty is!_

Grumbling, I start changing. _Wh__y do I have the feeling I forgot something important? Oh well..._

I was just putting my pajama shirt on when, "Girl, where-" I heard Thorin's voice and with wide eyes, turned my head to look at him. My shirt in my hands and my back towards him. I freezed just like his sentence did and we just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Thorin, what are you-" another voice was heard and Dwalin appeared standing next to Thorin. He too had now wide eyes.

Another few seconds and finally my brain starts working again, "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" I scream and cover my chest with the shirt even though they didn't actually see it (I hope).

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screech and it seems that Thorin's and Dwalin's brains start working too. With super red faces they literally run out of the room.

As quickly as I can, I throw the shirt on and curse myself. _Of course I had to forget that the door was broken! UGGHH! WHY?! Luckily they leave tomorrow and I don't have to see their faces ever again! Thank god for that! Although, it could have been worse than that, so phew!_

"Something the matter?" I almost jump when I hear Bilbo's voice behind me. He looks curiously at me.

"It's nothing Bibo. You can go to sleep now. I'm fine." I sigh, getting under the covers in my bed and wish him good night. He's clearly hesitant, but finally nods and leaves the room. Before the 'accident' I was planning on going downstairs and helping the dwarves in finding their sleeping spots, but now? I don't think so.

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but then my phone peeps. _A message? This late at night?_

I snarl and start reading it,

_Look, I know ur doing something what you shouldn't._

_That guy from earlier? Just WTF are u doing?_

_Doesn't matter. I'm going to find out and then..._

_U will be sorry_

_-Mike_

Uhhh! Just! No! Who does he think he is?! Sherlock Holmes? No! No! NO! I quickly answer him,

_Go to fuck yourself_

Then I put my phone shut and try to get some sleep.

_Hopefully nothing goes wrong tomorrow..._

* * *

**Reviews are highly welcomed! ;)  
**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	7. Mister Carrot and Middle-earth

**Chapter 6**

**"**Ladies_ and Gentleman, _

_we have gathered here today to celebrate Lily Walker's and mister Carrot's wedding day!"_

_I looked to my right and saw an orange carrot with a hat and a suit on. It was my height and had eyes and mouth and hands and everything! "What's going on?" I asked._

_"Do you, mister Carrot, want to marry Lily Walker and live happily ever after?" _

_Mister Carrot nodded, smiling at me. I frowned._

_"And you Lily Walker? Do you want to marry mister Carrot and live happily ever after?"_

_"Hell no." _

_"Congratulations! You just have become a Carrot and a wife!"_

_"What?! I said NO! Are you deaf?!"_

_"Mister Carrot, you may now kiss the bride!"_

_"Hold on! What the hell is going on?!" I screeched and gulped when I saw mister Carrot coming closer to me._

_"NO! Stay the hell away from me! Did you hear me? Don't come any closer or I-" too late. Next thing I know, mister Carrot was already kissing me. He tasted like a carrot! (Shocking!)_

_The crowd cheered and I pushed him (or it) away from me. Turning around to look at the crowd, I noticed there were bananas, apples, blueberries, other carrots, watermelons, coconuts, pears, one cheeseburger, oranges, potatoes, my family and the company. They were all cheering widely._

_"Hey! Don't cheer! This is not how I supposed my wedding day would go!" I shouted and looked at my clothes. "Still the Hello Kitty pajamas, I see."_

_Suddenly mister Carrot tugged me and said, "Come on love! Let's make cute little carrot babies!" then he winked._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and sat up on my bed, breathing heavily.

"Miss Lily! What's wrong?" Kili and Fili appeared at my side, eyes wide.

_It's okay. It was just a dream! Just a dream..._

"Nothing. Just a dream. I'm fine." I sighed. They looked at each other, shrugging.

"Alright, but we came to tell you that we are now ready to go. Are you coming?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute so I can change," suddenly I remembered what happened yesterday, "actually, fuck it, I'll change when you leave." They raised their eyebrows and nodded.

"Alright, let's go, everybody are already waiting." Kili said.

Soon we were in the living room and I couldn't help, but notice how the company eyed my pajamas. Never mind that neither Thorin or Dwalin looked me in the eye...

"So, I guess this is a good bye then..." I said, trailing off. They nodded. Gandalf spoke up,

"We thank you for your help and kindness, my dear Lily. It has been an honor to meet a girl like you." _What does he mean by that? _I thought frowning, but soon smiled,

"No problem Gandalf. Believe me, it has been an honor to meet _you. _Oh, and you rest too!" I quickly added.

"Yes, I and the company are in your debt, thank you for your help." Thorin said, bowing a little. The rest (except for Bilbo) bowed too. I just smiled and nodded. _I'm so going to read the Hobbit and watch the movies when they leave..._

"Alright, all of you, except for Lily, gather there around the corner." Gandalf said and pointed at the spot. I moved a little farther away.

They did as they were told and moved in there with their stuff and weapons and Gandalf joined them. Then he started to mumble something I couldn't hear clearly. His staff started to shine blue and I watched in awe.

Then they started to vanish one by one. Bombur, Nori, Ori, Balin, Bilbo, Bifur, Kili, Oin, Dori, Dwalin, Fili, Bofur, Thorin, Gloin and finally, winking Gandalf. I was left standing alone in the living room.

_Huh, that went surprisingly well... Now I better go clean up the house and change into my_ _normal clothes before my parents-_

**_*PUFF*_**

I crashed right into someone making us both fall to the ground. _OUCH!_

I looked what was happening and found a shocked Gloin under me.

"Wha-what are you doing in here, lass?" he asked incredibly. I looked around me and found all of them looking at me totally shocked. I was shocked too, of course.

"I-I, Gandalf!" I stood up and looked at the wizard who was clearly surprised of my presence too. "What's happening?! Why am I here with you?!"

He just shook his head, muttering something and then he walked away from us.

"Gandalf! Wait, I-"

"All of you, stay here. I have to go and think about this, alone." he shouted and disappeared from the view. _Lovely. Just. Awesome._

"Girl. What are you doing in here? Are you some kind of a witch?!" Thorin said, appearing next to me.

"No. I am not. I don't know why I'm in here. I stayed far enough from you when you disappeared!"

When I turn to look at the company, I see all of them looking at me warily. Even Kili and Fili. It seems none of them trust me anymore.

_Well isn't this just great?! I'm stuck in Middle-Earth for who knows how long and like that isn't bad enough,_

_I'm still in my Hello Kitty pajamas._

* * *

**Please, review! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	8. The Valar and Their Sign

**And once again, I want to thank all the reviews, follows and favourites! They mean a lot to me, so Thanks! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_... What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh, brother I will hear you call._

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh, sister I will help you out!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do..._

I silently sang to myself, wrapping my arms around me to keep myself warm. It was pretty cold in here with only my pajamas. We were in the middle of some forest with nothing but trees surrounding us.

The dwarves were far enough to not hear me, seemingly discussing some important things for they were all gathered together around the fire they had made, murmuring to each other. Only Bilbo was not there. He was sitting on a log and kept looking at the spot where Gandalf left us a while ago to have a thinking time. I was sitting on a log too, singing some songs from home to make me feel better.

_When Gandalf arrives, I will have a talk with him and hopefully he can send me back home. And I mean before my parents come home... They will get sick from worry if they find me gone!_

Out of nowhere, I feel someone put a blanket on my shoulders and I quickly look up. Balin smiles to me and then leaves to join the others again without saying anything.

"Thanks..." I murmur. If he heard me, he didn't show it. Just continued to walk away.

I wrap the blanket fully around me and start impatiently waiting for Gandalf to arrive.

**About one hour later...**

Gandalf finally appears from the trees and the company turns to look at him.

"Miss Lily, could you come here for a minute? I have something important to say to you."

I nod and make my way over to him while dragging the blanket with me and also feeling several eyes watching my every move. _Talk about uncomfortable..._

"My dear, I have been thinking and came into a some sort of solution. Actually, it is just a guess. But I strongly believe that it can be true."

"Well? What do you think it is?" I impatiently ask.

"I believe that the Valar themselves have something to do with this." he says seriously, not even blinking.

"The Valar? As in...?"

"As in the Powers of Arda. Nevermind that, but I believe that they have chosen you to join our quest to take back Erebor."

"Are you serious? There is absolutely no way I'm going to believe something that crazy!" I angrily state and take a peek at the company. All of them are still staring at us. _Talk about private..._

"No? Then for what reason do you think this all has happened so far?"

"Umm.. I don't know, maybe this is all just... coincidence?" I say, shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm afraid it's not, my dear. This is too extraordinary for just a coincidence." he says and leans on his staff.

"Well anyway, you have to sent me back home now. My parents will probably arrive soon if they already haven't." I finally say after a few seconds of silence. He looks at me almost sadly,

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't send you back home."

"What do you mean? Why not?" I ask suspiciously.

"Firstly, I need to regain my powers. Secondly, it seems that the Valar want you here."

"Oh, really? Well, if the 'Valar' want me to stay here, they better give me a sign! Right now!" I yell as if they could really hear me then.

Nothing happens for a second.

But then...

I feel something fall on top of my head.

I can hear some of the company start to chuckle at me. _Please don't tell me what I think just happened..._

"My dear, I think that was the sign." Gandalf says chuckling.

"Shut up! It can be just a coincidence!" I tell him, even though I don't believe myself.

_This is the first time when a fucking bird pooped on my hair!_

"Please, can somebody tell me where I can go and wash up a little? Is there a pond or something like that anywhere?" I beg, turning to look at the company who are still chuckling.

"I don't know, lass. We haven't seen one yet." Bofur answers. I grit my teeth,

"Then I will go and find one no matter how long it takes!" I snap, my temper rising. Nobody likes having bird's poop in their hair!

"Are you sure? You could get lost! We can go with you and-" Kili starts, but I rudely interrupt him,

"No! I can take care of myself and find a fucking pond or whatever! I don't need your help!" I shout and then disappear into the forest.

I know my anger blinds my sense of mind and I'm not thinking wisely, but I can't help myself! This is all just too much for me! Not just the poop, I mean _everything _that has happened so far!

I stomp deeper into the forest, not looking back, and not knowing how much I will later regret my decision to leave alone...

* * *

**What's gonna happen to her? Something bad of course! But what? You will find out in the next chapter! ;)**

**Remember to review! :D**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	9. Sorta Like Kidnapping

**Chapter 8**

"Great. Now what?" I asked myself and looked around me. All I could see was... trees.

After a while, I had _finally_ found one pound and managed to wash my hair even though it was anything but pleasant.

1: The water was very, very, very, very, super _cold_. I'm not kidding. I somehow lost my blanket and now I was really cold again.

2: It was hard to get all of the poop away, cause I had no conditioner or shampoo with me. But in the end, I managed. Or I think I did...

So here I was, cold _and _hungry, trying to think where I came from. _Oh, what was I thinking? Leaving alone like that? Now I'm lost! _

So being the awesome me, I chose to go left, (if nothing goes right, go left), in mind._ They better be this way..._

After an half an hour or so, I was positive that I chose the wrong way. That is before I suddenly heard noises coming from afar. _It's the company!_

I took off running and grinning like an idiot, I was just so happy that I found them before dark.

"Guys! I finally found y-" I shouted, coming to the camp, but cut myself off when I actually saw the people. Let's just say, they were _not_ the company...

In fact, the people I was watching consisted of men. About 7 of them. And I'm talking about forty to fifty year old men. They were all gathered around the fire, chatting among themselves and laughing at something until they saw me. They turned to look at me, surprised look on their face. I completely freezed on the spot, my eyes wide.

"Uhh... umm... sorry..." I mumbled and already turned around to take off running into the trees again.

"Wait!" I heard one of them yell, but I wasn't stopping to listen. _Oh my god! They could all I know be rapists or murderers or assassins or... something like that! _

"Hey! Stop her!" Another one yelled and then I heard them starting to chase me._ Fuck! Wait... doesn't this remind me of something..._

I started remembering my first meeting with the company and because of getting distracted, I tripped and fell face first onto the ground. _Ouch!_

And before I could stand up and start running again, I felt someone grap my arm and hoist me up. I looked up to face the man and desperately started struggling. _I was not going to surrender without a fight!_

"Calm down, girl! We're not going to hurt you!" the man said, trying to soothe me. The rest of them had reached us by now and I realized that there was no way I could fight them all off. I saw that they had weapons on them as well. I wanted to cry.

"Yeah, no need to be scared." another one said. I looked at the speaker, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes with a muscular body. I could immediately see that he had been handsome when he was younger. Still was. _So what? They will probably kill me..._

"My name is Morton," he continued, "What is your name, my lady?"

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped, peeked at the brown haired one who still had a grip on my arm. Let me say, that dude has a really tight grip.

"Why wouldn't we? It's not every day you see a girl in a strange get-up, wandering in the woods. Alone at that."

"Who said I was alone?"

"Hmph, anyway, tell us your name." he pretty much commanded. _It doesn't take a genius to guess who's the leader here..._

"Fine. It's Lily." I finally said. He smiled.

"Well, Lily. What are you doing here, all alone in the woods, with a great possibility you could get hurt." he asked.

"None of your business." I said rudely.

"Hmph, fine. But aren't you cold in that... get-up?"

"No." I said, visibly shaking when the little adrenaline I had, completely disappeared. He laughed,

"Let's go back to camp. Todd, don't lose your grip on her arm if she decides to run again." _Damn._

"Wait! You're taking me with you? Why?"

"We are not the ones who would let a girlie like you, wander alone in a forest. You are coming with us." he said and started to walk back to their camp.

_Huh? They aren't? _

Soon, I found myself sitting around the fire with the rest of them, Todd and some random blond haired dude sitting on either side of me. Another one of them handed me a bowl of stew.

"Eat." he said and sat down too. In total, there was 8 men when I decided to count them.

_Is this really happening? They are not rapists, assassins, murderers or anything like that? _

Suspiciously, I looked at my stew and took a tiny piece of it into my mouth. _One word: Good._

I quickly ate the rest of it, forgetting my surroundings and when finished, sighed happily. _Man, that was surprisingly good! Even better than the company's... Wait a second... The company!_

I stood up and looked at Morton, "Thank you for your kindness, but I really have to get back to my... friends."

"Not so quickly, my lady. It is dark soon and Bree is not far away. We were planning on going there tonight and you are coming with us." he said, as a matter of factly.

"But-"

"You really think we are letting a girlie go back in there? No. It doesn't matter what you say, you are coming with us. That's final." everyone agreed with him and Todd pulled me back to sit.

_I can't believe this! Yes, they are very kind people if you think like that way. Not letting a girl go back into the forest alone. BUT, what about the company? Surely they are worried? They better be worried after all I did for them! Anyway, I need to get home as fast as I can, and it's not happening if they won't let me go back._

_And hey! Isn't this sorta like kidnapping?_

"I'm really grateful for your kindness but-"

"No buts! We better get going before it really gets dark." he said and stood up, "Alright, gather the stuff, Harald get the horses, Todd ride with Lily." Todd nodded and helped me up.

_How the hell am I going to get rid of them?! They're all so big and tall compared to me..._

Todd helped me to get on his horse and settled himself behind me. I felt like being in a cage, his arms circled me when he took the reins. I gulped. There's no way I'm going to escape.

We rode about an hour in the forest path, at least it felt like an hour, and I was really panicking. _If I don't get back to the company, I'm not getting home. Ever again. Mum and dad must be really worried already..._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard rustling coming from my right. For a second, I hoped it was the company. But then a rabbit appeared and I hung my head low in disappointment.

After a while, we arrived in front of a big gate. The same gate I had seen in the lotr movies. Bree.

Morton jumped down from his horse and knocked. I couldn't see the man he was talking to or hear them, but soon the gate opened and we rode in.

_It's nice that I get to see Bree myself, but I still have to get back to the company. But for now, I see no hope. T__hey could still be in the forest waiting for me. _

_What the hell am I supposed to do?!_

* * *

**_Review! ;)_**

**_TheSarcasticAngel_**


	10. The Prancing Pony

**Thanks for reading this far! And thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Special thanks to: likarian, who has given me awesome reviews! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I looked at the door in front of me, not believing it. _I'm standing in front of THE Prancing Pony... Never in a million years would I have thought this could happen to me or to anyone... Huh..._

I hugged the coat Morton had given me a while ago, tightly around me so I wouldn't be so cold. I understand why I was given this, my Hello Kitty pajamas were quite extraordinary in here.

Morton passed me and opened the door for us all. Todd put his hand on my back and pushed me inside. _Like I couldn't walk by myself... _I gave him an annoyed look.

The Prancing Pony was crowded. It was full of men, a few woman too, but definitely men. They were drinking and having fun with their friends. One word: Noisy.

"Oi! Morton! Long time no see! Will you and your men take the usual?" I looked at the speaker and noticed that it was the bartender who had spoken. Morton smiled at him and moved closer. The rest of us followed.

"Rob! Good to see you! I think we will go with the usual, yes." He said when he reached the counter. They smiled at each other and then Morton turned to look at me, "Except we have one person more."

Curiously, Rob looked down at me, his eyes widening. "A girl?!" I awkwardly gave a quick smile and a hand wave.

"Yeah, we found her in the woods, all alone wandering in there. We decided to take her with us so she wouldn't get lost or better, get eaten." I gulped at that possibility.

"Oh, Morton. Ever the gentleman you are. Well, what would my lady..." he drifted off and I knew he wanted to know my name.

"Lily." I said.

"My lady Lily, want to eat and drink?"

_How the hell could I know what there even is to eat? He didn't even give me a menu or something..._

"Oh, well I... I will just drink water and well... just bring me something to eat, I don't care what it is." he nodded.

We then moved to a long table, Rob had guided us, so we could all fit into a same table. I sat between Todd, _(why does it feel like he's always there), _and... Rufus, maybe?

We got our food quickly and started to eat. The soup I got wasn't so bad actually, and I ate happily. The door to the Prancing Pony opened and closed all the time, so I didn't give it any attention. Our table was one of the loudest after they got their drinks, but it didn't bother me at all. _Better than doing homeworks at home..._

_I have to admit that Morton and the others weren't so bad. They gave me a coat, food and protection. They were NOT bad people. _

I started to enjoy myself, I smiled when I listened to their tales and other things they were telling and laughing about. I almost, and let me say, _almost_ forgot the company, sorta like kidnapping thing and my home.

**One hour later...**

I laughed along the others when Rufus told us a funny story about his past. I heard the door opening again, but didn't think any of it.

"Oi! Our cups are empty again!" Morton shouted and the rest of us (except me) agreed by shouting too. I chuckled at them when one of the staff rolled her eyes and came to fill them again.

"Hey! Can I have more water, please?" I shouted over the commotion so she could hear. Luckily she did and nodded. Soon we were all drinking and laughing again.

Now it was Todd speaking and I let my eyes wander around the inn. Next to our table had come new people and I leaned forward, so I could see them past Todd and two others.

_Oh my fucking god!_

The company was sitting next to our table, they had connected two tables so they could all fit, chatting among themselves, eating and drinking too. Though, they did not look even nearly as cheery as my table did.

I leaned backwards so I was sitting normally again. _I can't believe this! They're actually here!_

"Lily? What is it?" Morton asked me. He was sitting in front of me so I wasn't surprised that he saw me looking at them. The others didn't seem to notice much, just continued to laugh, drink and talk.

"Lily." he continued before I had time to open my mouth, "You saw those people next to us? They are _dwarves_." he said the word dwarves like there was poison in it.

"Yeah, I know that they are dwarves. Actually I-"

"Never trust them." he said, interrupting me. I furrowed my brows at him.

"Why not?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The race of men and the race of dwarves don't get along with each other nowdays. Dwarves are greedy and suspicious. They even steal our jobs away from us. Once I decided to do business with them and in the end, they tricked me so I lost my money and got nothing in compensation." he growls.

"But it doesn't mean that they are _all_ like that. There have to be some dwarves-"

"No. There aren't. Trust me, whatever you do, stay away from them. They bring us nothing but misery." he said and narrowed his eyes at the company.

_Great. I guess now is not a good time to tell him that they are the friends I talked about..._

Morton joined the others in talking again. I have to say, I'm quite surprised about this. I didn't think there would be something bad like this between the race of men and the race of dwarves. _Oh well..._

I leaned backwards this time so Morton wouldn't notice. I only saw Bilbo who was sitting at the end of their table. He didn't seem too happy, just munched his food sourly. He also kept looking around him nervously.

I tried to mind link him or something so he would look at my table. Nothing. But when Todd finally seemed to finish his tale, our table burst into a loud laughter. Bilbo boggled and looked at us. I quickly raised my hand so he would notice me. Just when he was turning away, our eyes met.

Bilbo's eyes widened so much that I was afraid they would pop out of his skull. We just stared at each other for a while. Then he seemed to recover and gave me a 'what the fuck?!' look. To him it was probably 'what in Eru's name?!' or something like that.

I just shrugged and pointed at Morton and the others with my thumb. Bilbo looked at them and then back at me. His eyes held curiosity and panick. He looked at the company and then back at me. His eyes held a clear question, 'what do I do?'.

I didn't get to answer in any way, because Todd noticed me. He looked at what I was staring at and then pushed my back a little forward, so I couldn't see Bilbo anymore., "Lily. Don't look at them. They are trouble we don't want."

"Oh." was all I could answer. _At least Bilbo noticed me so the company should soon know about my whereabouts... I'm back with them in no time! _

I tried to listen if Bilbo had told the others about me already, but I couldn't hear a thing over the noise.

Until...

Faster than I could have anticipated, the dwarves stood up and came to our table. I could see Thorin, Balin, Gloin and Bofur from my spot. The talking and laughing immediately stopped in my table and the men turned to look at the company warily.

"What do you want, _dwarves_?" Morton scowled at them. I could feel how the atmosphere turned immediately from cheery to tense.

"We have lost one of our companion and the hobbit said, he saw her with you." Thorin says. His eyes wandered around our table, looking for me. When our eyes finally met, his expression turned to surprised. _Maybe he didn't believe that Bilbo was speaking the truth..._

I gave him an awkward wave. Morton turned to look at me and so did the rest of the men. He didn't have to ask me if I was her, when he saw my wave at Thorin. He started to scowl even more.

"I told you I wasn't alone." I said helpfully. When I saw his scowling face directed at me, I shut up.

I was sure that he would now let me go back to the company, but boy was I wrong,

"I will _not_ let a _girl_, a girl from the race of _men_, leave with a bunch of _dwarves_." Morton growled. I raised my brows in surprise. _Was he serious?_

Thorin seemed to have the same thinking as me, because he narrowed his eyes, "Lily belongs to our company and you have no right to say something like that to us."

"Why would a girl like her be in your company? Just what is her meaning in it?!" Morton argued.

"I believe that that is none of your business. Stand up Lily." Thorin pretty much commanded, so I did. Until Todd grabbed my arm (again!) and pulled me back to sit. At this, the company went into an uproar.

Before I knew what was happening, the company and Morton and his men were standing against each other, weapons raised. The inn quickly turned to deadly silent except for us. Everyone was staring at us. _Wow... They are fighting about... ME! Never did I think this day would come..._

I was pushed behind the men so I couldn't see the dwarves anymore. Then the actual fighting started. At that moment, all I could think was:

_Where the hell was Gandalf when we needed him?!_

* * *

**Yay! This was a quick update! If you want more of them...**

**Review! :D**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	11. Pulling and Sleeping Arrangements

**Thanks again for the reviews! :)**

**I honestly don't know if this will be a romance story... If I feel like it, then maybe this will be! ;) I make no promises though...**

**OMG! Another super quick update! :D**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I tried to stay out of the way, when the fighting began. I could hear mighty shouts, chairs falling down and punches being thrown. At that moment, it felt like World War III.

It was a complete chaos! Suddenly my eyes found Bilbo, chrouching under one of the tables. I wasn't surprised. I tried to make my way over to him. Key word: Tried.

I felt arms pushing and grabbing me all the times, so I could barely move on my own. _Aren't I just popular?_

Just then I saw Dwalin coming my way. He was practically roaring, his fists meeting Rufus's face and making him fly through the room. _ Note to self: Never argue with Dwalin._

Soon Dwalin reached me and grabbed my left arm. Todd saw that someone was taking his job in grabbing other people's arms, and quickly grabbed my right arm. Then they both started to pull.

I went right and left, right and left, right and left, right and left and... you get the point.

"Guys! Stop! You're going to pull my arms off!" I screeched. But did they listen? No. The continued to pull like there was no tomorrow.

Just when I really thought that my arms would fall off, a brighting white light lit the whole inn and some strange power made us all fall down to the floor. _Gandalf!_

Dwalin and Todd had lost their grip on my arms, so I quickly stood up and headed to the wizard before they would continue the pulling. Gandalf was standing there with his staff, a strange expression on his face. He looked thoughtful.

I nearly hugged the wizard when I reached him, so happy that he saved me from them. Instead, I gave him a smile and then hid behind his back. _Time to be the chicken again..._

"What is going on here?" Gandalf asked with a strong voice. The inn was still very quiet.

"Gandalf! So you finally came. We found Lily dining with them, and now they won't give her back to us." Thorin said, glaring at Morton. Morton glared back.

"Is that so?" Gandalf said and looked behind at me with raised brows. I gave him a smile, my teeth showing.

"Are you Gandalf the Grey? The wizard?" Morton spoke and Gandalf turned to look at him.

"Yes. Yes, I am. And I travel with the dwarves, the hobbit and Lily." Morton was clearly surprised. He didn't expect that a wizard was traveling with the dwarves he so much disliked.

"Oh." was all he answered.

"Yes, and I kindly ask you, that you will not try to take Lily from us anymore. She belongs to our company."

Morton and the men all shared a look and finally, reluctantly nodded, not looking at the dwarves but only at Gandalf.

"Good. Now that that is settled, we should continue eating." Gandalf said. I nodded but then saw the tables and the chairs and the whole mess.

"Not so fast!" Rob stomped to us, "You will clean this mess and pay for the broken chairs and whatelse!" he barked. I winced.

**After an half an hour...**

The cleaning didn't take nearly as long as I first thought. When Rob was happy and got the money for the broken things, the company and I moved to the other side of the inn, while Morton and his men stayed at here.

Just when we were moving to the other side, I noticed Morton looking at me. I quickly made my way over to him,

"Morton, I just want to say, thank you." I smiled at him and he gave me a little smile as well,

"No worries girlie, take care of yourself and whatever you do, do not trust the dwarves." he ruffled my hair and winked, "Good bye, I hope we can some day meet again." I nodded and gave a smile and a wave to the others as well. Todd nodded at me and smiled.

Then I was already dragged to the other side of the inn by Dori and Nori. It seems like they don't want me to talk to them anymore.

Soon we connected two tables again and sat down. I was sitting between Gloin and Bilbo, Thorin opposite me.

"Now," He started, "Where were you? We looked for you for a couple of hours but without any results. And why were you with them?"

"Well, it's a long story, I don't have any power to tell you. In short, I got lost and stumbled in on them and they decided to take me with them and here we are!" I grinned. The dwarves switched looks and Thorin scowled.

"We came here for the night, after looking for you, and Gandalf was using his powers, trying to find you alone in the forest. Do you have any idea how much of a burden you already are?!" he said angrily.

"Well, excuse me, but I didn't chose to be here! I'm just waiting for Gandalf to send me back home!"

"Good. You have no place among us." _Ouch..._

After all that fighting and telling Morton and the others that I belong with the company, now he's telling me I don't. _How bipolar is he?!_

"Thorin! Be silent!" Gandalf barked. They were now staring at each other angrily and the rest of us stared at them.

"Hmph," Thorin finally huffed, "Let's just eat and forget about this for now. Soon we will go to sleep and wake up early to continue our journey. I will go and purchase for our rooms for tonight." he said and stood up.

When he was out of sight, the dwarves started talking widely again. Bilbo turned to me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm going home soon so it doesn't matter."

"Don't worry, I am a burden too. I cannot fight or protect myself in danger. You at least got here safely even though you got lost in the forest."

"That's because I got lucky." I massaged my forehead tiredly. The day's events have tired me out completely and now I felt like a zombie. "And hey, believe me, I'm sure you will get to be the hero in the end."

Bilbo frowned, "I don't think so, but thanks for the support." he gave me a tired smile as well which I send back. In that moment Thorin came back with four keys in his hand.

"Alright, we got four rooms with four beds in every one of them. Now we will just have to decide who goes with who."

We all shared looks with each other. To me it wasn't much of a big deal. Only that I didn't want to go with that Royal-ass-dude. (Thorin).

"We could go pretty much with family members. Aye?" Bofur spoke.

"That's a pretty good thinking, yes." Gloin nodded.

Bifur then said something in a very strange language. I shared a look with Bilbo, shrugging.

"Bifur is right. What about Gandalf , Bilbo and Lily?" Ori joined in.

"Well, if we go like this," Balin started, "I will go with Dwalin, Gloin and Oin. Dori will go with Nori, Ori and Bilbo. Bofur will go with Bifur, Bombur and Gandalf. And finally, Thorin will go with Fili, Kili and Lily." _hey! That rhymed!_

There were nods, ayes and grunts of approval. It seems like I was the only one who didn't like the plan, but when I looked at Thorin and met his gaze for a second, I knew I wasn't the only one. But most of us agreed to this plan, so I didn't dare make any objections. Instead I asked,

"Where's the bathroom?"

* * *

**Review! I want to know if you like this! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	12. Jokes and Spiders

**Chapter 11**

"Unbelievable." I muttered.

I just came from the 'bathroom'. It wasn't nearly as good or clean as it was in home, but I'm not going to complain any further. It's better than the woods.

They told me that we had rooms, 13, 14, 15 and 16. I was now standing there, trying to figure out where Thorin, Fili and Kili would be. That's right, they didn't even tell me which room was mine!

_Let's just try the first one!_

I knocked on the door number 13 and waited. Soon the door opened and the opener was...

Kili.

_Wow... I had it right on the first try! I'm good!_

"Lily! Come in!" Kili said and I stepped in. The room was kinda small, nothing special in it, it was... plain and boring. There was one window, four beds, two beds on both side of the room, and it seemed like everything was made of wood.

Fili and Kili were already sitting on their beds next to each other, which meant... I get to sleep on the other side of the room, bed next to Thorin's. _Perfect..._

"What do you think, Lily?" Fili asked.

"About what?"

"About the room." Kili answered.

"Well... I don't know. I have seen better..." they nodded. Then I realized something,

"Where's Thorin?"

"He went to talk with Gandalf about something. We don't know about what." I nodded and sat on my bed, opposite Kili.

"Hey Lily? Do you know know any good jokes?" Kili asked and they were both now grinning.

"Jokes? You want to hear jokes? Now? Shouldn't we go to sleep?"

"But we're not even tired yet! And you're from a different world! I'm sure there is some good jokes!" Kili continued and Fili nodded along.

_Well... _

"Okay. I'll tell you." I grinned. _Who am I kidding?! I love to make other people laugh!_

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?" Fili asks.

"Owls."

"Owls who?" Kili asks.

"Yes, yes they do."

After a second they start chuckling and I grin. _Bad jokes are the best. They're so stupid that they make you laugh!_

"Please tell us another one!" Kili says, clearly excited.

"Okay!

"How do you seduce a fat woman?" they looked at each other, shrugging.

"A piece of cake."

They started to laugh. I laughed with them.

Until...

The door to the room opened and Thorin stepped in. We were still laughing but when he sent us a glare, we stopped immediately.

"I thought you were supposed to go to sleep now. We leave early and you all need to sleep." he said and walked to his bed.

_I can't believe, they're related..._

"Yes, uncle." Kili said and they sent me a last smile and a wink before starting to strip off their coats... I quickly turned around and did the same to Morton's coat. Once again I was in my Hello Kitty pajamas. I sighed and dived under the covers.

Someone blew out the candles and it turned to pitch black. _I'm glad I'm not afraid of dark..._

I was just getting comfy when I suddenly felt something creeping up my left arm. _It's just your imagination. There's nothing..._

My eyes had somewhat gotten used to the dark now, and I decided to take a look at it. Sure enough, I could see a creature, bigger than it usually was in home, creeping up my arm. My eyes widened when I realized what it was and there was no way I could stop myself,

I screamed bloody murder and faster than I thought I could, jumped from the bed, arms flying everywhere when I tried to get rid of the spider.

Thorin, Fili and Kili were all immediately up and standing, looking around them, eyes wide and weapons raised. Kili quickly lit a few candles again so we could see better.

"Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!" I screeched and continued my doing.

They were clearly confused about what was happening. Finally Thorin stomped to me and I sent my left arm up for him,

"Thorin! Take it off!" he looked at my arm, grabbed a hold of it, and then he picked up the spider.

I quickly moved away from him and the spider, panting.

Behind our door could then be heard several voices. The dwarves were knocking and shouting furiously at our door. Fili quickly went to open it while Thorin opened the only window and threw the spider out of it.

It was then when I realized what I had done. _Oh, god!_

Fili was talking with the dwarves and Kili was standing there, looking still very confused. Thorin was the worst though. He turned to look at me, a murderous look on his face, and I gulped.

_God help me now..._

* * *

**Review! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	13. The Valar Hates Me

**And again I want to thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! You guys are amazing! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Gandalf. I really appreciate this but you wouldn't have have to." I sighed, looking at my new clothes in my arms.

The rest of the night after the 'spider incident' was awful. Before Thorin had time to yell at me (which I knew he would) I quickly dived back under my bed's covers and pretended I was asleep or dead. Fortunately, he let it be (surprising) and they went back to sleep, though I could hear how the Royal-ass growled. Unfortunately, I couldn't get any sleep because I was afraid that there would be more of those cursed creatures. So now I was as grumpy as Thorin.

"I mean, you're going to send me back home now... Right?"

The company was outside the inn, preparing the ponies for the journey. I was talking with Gandalf a little farther away. He had a little while ago bought me new clothes for the journey. What I don't understand is _why_, because he has to send me back home soon. I don't need new clothes.

"Dear Lily, when will you understand? You are not going home for a while." Gandalf said, looking down at me almost sadly. _Almost_.

"Why?!" I snapped. As I said, I was in a grumpy mood. In other words, in a Thorin mood.

"The Valar want you here. I'm not going to say anything anymore, you will get home but not right now, so go and change into your new clothes." after saying this, he turned around and walked back to the company. I narrowed my eyes at his back. _I don't think I like him so much anymore..._

Quietly cursing, I all but stomp into the woods to change. My clothes consist of brown trousers, dark green shirt with the same color of jacket with a hood. I also got brown shoes (finally) and some kind of a bandeau top (thank god, cause I don't have any bra).

The clothes seem to fit perfectly. Kinda creepy that Gandalf knew my size so well...

I walk a little, testing the clothes, and think about this all. _Dad and mom must be worried sick... Stupid Gandalf, Stupid Valar, Stupid Thorin..._

Suddenly I get an idea. _If I don't get to go home right now, at least it would be nice to have something from there so I don't forget!_

I look up at the sky and shout,

"Hey! Yes, you there! The Valar or something! I just want to tell you that if I don't get to go home now, at least bring me something from home to remind me! You owe me that!" _for an outsider, I must look like a mad man..._

For a while, nothing happens. I almost give up hope.

But then...

Something big and screaming like a girl falls down right onto me, before I have time to move out of the way. So there I was, lying on the ground face first, while something heavy living thing lies on top of me.

"What the hell?!" I hear the thing say. My eyes widen,

"Mike?!" I push him away from me and stand up, staring down at him. He looks up confused and when his gaze falls on me, it turns into a scowl.

"Lily? What the hell is going on?"

"Mother fucker... You're fucking kidding me..."

"Huh?"

"..." I just stare at him horrified. Of all the things... they chose him?!

"Lily? Where are we?"

My cousin Mike stands up and looks around us. He has blonde hair and the same green eyes I have. Right now he wears black trousers, black and white sneakers and a dark blue hoodie. If his personality wouldn't ruin it all, I would have said he is good looking.

"Just a moment ago, I was in my room and now... what the hell, Lily?" he looks at me, "I'm in a forest with you?!"

Instead of answering, I turn around (leaving my Hello Kitty pajamas behind) and practically run back to the company.

"Hey!" he shouts and I can hear him start to follow. I see the company, some of them already on their ponies, and quickly hurry to meet them.

_I should have known! The Valar hates me! Ugghh..._

"Guys! We have a problem!" I shout when I reach them. They turn to look at me and then they see Mike coming from behind me. All of them get confused looks on their face's.

"Who's that?!" Bofur asks. Mike comes behind me and moves to stand next to me. He opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to it,

"Oh, he? He is a nobody." Mike's eye twitches.

"A nobody?" Fili looks confused.

"Lily! What the hell?!" Mike yells, "Who are these people? What's going on?"

"This nobody seems to know you, lass." Gloin adds helpfully. A few of them snicker.

"My name is not a nobody! I'ts Mike. Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Gandalf steps closer to us, observing. He looks at me and then at Mike. This continues for a while until he seems to get into a conclusion. Then he fully turns to me,

"Lily, is he your brother? You two share the same eyes."

Mike and I immediately look at each other, blinking. The company is silent, watching us.

"No!" we then shout at the same time.

"It's bad enough that he's my cousin, but brother? Thank god he isn't! I wouldn't survive!" I smirk at him.

"Same goes for you, wimp!"

"Asshole!"

"Little shit!"

"Big shit!"

"Bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"That's your aunt!"

"That's your mom!"

"Enough!" Gandalf shouts, stopping us for going any further. We both turn to look at him, surprised. Gandalf looks really angry and I can't help but take a few steps backwards.

"This is not how you treat your family! You are cousins! Act like it!"

We blink at him and then at each other. Soon it turns into a scowl and we both cross our arms and look away, huffing.

"But what is miss Lily's cousin doing in here?" Dori asks suspiciously. Soon the others are suspicious too and they turn to look at Mike and I. Mike looks at me. I gulp.

"Well... I may or may not have asked the Valar to bring me something from home, because I couldn't go home yet." I see how Thorin and the others get an annoyed face at this, "But I never thought that they would bring _him_ here!" I quickly add.

"So... it's your fault I'm in here? Where the hell is even here?!" Mike growls.

"I should have known..." Thorin murmurs angrily, "You girl, you bring us nothing but misfortune!"

"Don't blame me! Blame the Valar!" I snap.

"We don't have time for this! We have to go." Thorin turns to Gandalf, "Can you send them back to their world? At least the boy if not the girl?"

Without words, Gandalf shakes his head. Thorin sighs, "We will talk later. Bofur, let the boy ride with you because we have no spare ponies. Dwalin, the same goes for you, let miss Lily ride with you." after saying this he turns around with his pony and takes off. The rest follow in suit, except for Bofur and Dwalin.

_Great. That bastard gets Bofur, the fun and cheery one, and I get Dwalin, the grumpy and scary one._

Mike sends me a final look, telling me this is far from over with his eyes, and then walks up to Bofur. I sigh and walk up to Dwalin and his pony.

"You know, I could walk if that's okay." I try. No luck. He just extends his arm to me. Without words, I grab it and he helps me to sit behind him. Then we too take off after the others.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

**Review! Favorite! Follow! :D  
**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	14. Look At My Pony!

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I never get tired of them!**

**And as everyone already knows, I don't own the Hobbit. I only own Lily, Mike and those other characters like Morton. :)**

**Wow, this is a quick update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**

I felt awful. We have been riding for a while now and my butt was already hurting. A lot. Never mind that Mike and Bofur were riding beside me and Dwalin. Mike kept sending me glares all the time. I tried to look away but in the end, I just showed him my middle finger.

"Let's take a break and eat here." Thorin called from the front. _Finally..._

Dwalin and everyone else stopped and got down from their ponies. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mike just jump down. _He's lucky that he's tall..._

"Lassie?" startled I looked down, seeing Dwalin holding his arms towards me. _Oh, he's offering to help..._

I gladly take the offer and he puts his arms at my sides and lowers me down.

"Thanks." I smile at him. He just nods with a blank face and walks to the others. I'm left standing there, looking like an idiot.

"So, mind telling me what the hell is going on?" comes a voice next to me. I turn to look at Mike. _I guess I should tell him..._

I move a little farther away from the others so they can't hear. He follows.

"We're in Middle-Earth." I say seriously.

"Middle-Earth?" he's clearly confused.

"Yes, Middle-Earth."

"Like in the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes, but we're in the Hobbit. Have you watched or heard of it?"

"No, I haven't watched neither of them but I do have heard something of them from my friends."

"So you don't know who like, Gandalf is?"

"That name is kinda familiar..."

I point at Gandalf, "He's Gandalf the Grey."

"Oh, okay. Wait a second..."

"What?"

"Are we just having a decent conversation?" we look at each other with wide eyes.

"No, you Shitlord!" I yell.

"Slut!" he shouts just as loud.

"Dickhead!"

"Bimbo!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"Banana!"

"Banana?"

"Banana!"

"ENOUGH!" Gandalf shouts, coming our way. "What did I tell you earlier?!"

Neither of us won't answer. We just glare at each other and walk back to the others. Gandalf follows huffing,

"You behave like little children!"

"Well, he's older than me by three months!" I state, pointing at him angrily.

"You're fucking kidding me, Lily! We're both seventeen!"

Some of the company heard this and froze.

"_Seventeen?!" _Nori asks horrified. Actually, they all seem to now be horrified except for Gandalf. Even Bilbo seems confused.

I look at Mike, he looks at me, and we shrug. "Yeah. Problem?" Mike says.

"Gandalf!" Thorin is on fire again (not literally), "You brought_ children_ to our quest?!"

"_Children_?! We're young adults!" I tell them.

"Thorin, have you forgotten that humans age differently?" at this they all seem confused. Then realization hits them. At least some of them.

"Oh. But still Gandalf-" Thorin starts but gets interrupted by Gandalf,

"Yes, they are young but even the youngest can do something unexpected." instead of answering, Thorin narrows his eyes and then turns to Bombur (the cook),

"Bombur, is the stew ready?"

* * *

"Lily!" Mike yells and walks up to me. We're just about to continue our journey after we ate.

"What do you want?" I say grumpily.

"Where's the bathroom?"

I raise my eyebrows at him, "You're not serious?!"

"Yes, I am." he argues.

"Well, Einstein, there is _no_ bathroom in here!"

"Then where do I- wait. You mean I have to... you know."

"Yes. I know. I don't like it either but there is no choice. And hey! You're a dude! It's not nearly as bad for you as it is for me, princess."

"Hmph. Whatever." then he stomps off. I sigh.

"Lassie. Are you coming?" Dwalin shouts to me. I frown. _What? I still have to ride with him? I thought we would change or something..._

"Oh, yeah." I answer. He helps me to get on his pony again. I thank him.

"Dwalin?" Thorin yells and Dwalin makes his way over to him. I stare at them talking about something like a stalker until Mike comes back. Bofur is not yet back but he still gets on their pony like a pro, smirking at me. _Asshole..._

"Hey, Lily? Wanna lift the mood a little and do_ it_?" he asks grinning. I look at him suspiciously.

"It?"

"Yes, _it_. Let's do_ it_!"

"Do you have any idea how dirty that sounds?"

"Uhh... Don't you get it? That thing we have done many times!" he then points at his pony. I still don't understand what the bastard wants to do.

"Lily. Look at my pony. It's amazing." he gives me a pointed look. Then I get it.

"Ohhh... why didn't you just say so? My answer is _no_."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them." I say as a matter of factly.

"Oh, I get it. You don't have the guts."

"What?"

"You're afraid. I understand. Not everyone was born brave like me." he smirks at me.

"Like you?!"

"Yeah! You're a chicken!"

"I don't want to hear that from you! Bring it on!"

Then he starts to sing loudly,

_"Look at my pony,_

_my pony is amazing._

_Give it a lick!"_

Silence.

Everyone stares at Mike like he's insane. I snicker. Mike looks at me angrily and betrayed. He thought I was going to sing my part but I didn't, so now he looks like a fool all by himself.

"Let's get going." Thorin says after a moment of silence and everyone agrees. I'm still grinning like a little kid in a candy store.

_Lily: 1_

_Mike: 0_

* * *

**Review! ;)  
**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	15. No Way! No Pillows!

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows as usual! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Mike." I started.

"Yeah?"

"You smell funny."

"Thanks."

It was already a night time and we had camped here a long time ago. The wind was blowing, the moon shining and the weather was getting colder. But at least now I had some actual clothes so it wasn't much of a problem than it was earlier.

My butt was aching and I felt dirty. In here, I can't brush or wash my hair, wash my teeth, have a bath or anything like that. In other words: Girl's nightmare. _When was the last time I had had a bath? I guess Mike is not the only one who smells funny..._

When the others gathered around the fire, I decided to move a little farther away to have a little alone time. But of course that bastard decided to follow. He's like a disease.

So here we are, sitting next to each other and leaning against a big rock while watching the company and the sky.

"Do you think that's the same moon as it is in home?" he asks. I open my eyes which were closed for a second, and look at him out of the corner of my eye,

"I don't know. Maybe." I close them again.

"This is all so crazy already that I wouldn't be surprised if it is. Or maybe this is all just a dream."

"A dream?" I frown.

"Yeah. A very weird and long dream."

"That's not possible. I know this is real. It's not a dream." I say confidently, my eyes still closed.

Mike doesn't have time to answer when Thorin speaks up, "Fili, Kili, you have the first watch. The rest of us should go to sleep now, we leave early."_ How am I not surprised?_

I open my eyes and stand up. _I'm not going to sleep without a blanket and a pillow._

I make my way over to Balin who is talking with Bifur. That bastard follows.

Before I have time to open my mouth, Mike pulls my sleeve, thus making me stop abruptly.

"Lily! Why the hell has Bifur an ax in his head?!" he whispers furiously. _He's nuts._

"The hell is wrong with you? It's not an ax, idiot! It's an ornament or something!" I whisper back angrily. It seems Balin and Bifur heard us, because they turn their attention to us.

Bifur says something in that weird, rough language and Balin nods, "Lass, it is not an ornament. It really is an ax. Bifur received it in a battle, but luckily survived." _Wow... Does he really think I believe that? You don't just survive and live if you have an ax in your head!_

"Yeah, yeah. Nice try but I'm not stupid. Just because Mike is doesn't mean I am too." I state. Mike mumbles something under his breath.

"Lass, we are not speaking false. Look at it, it is a real ax!" Balin continues. I sigh, step closer to Bifur who is somewhat my height and look at it. Yeah, not a pretty sight. But it _does_ look pretty real. _Creepy..._

"Whatever. Can I just have a blanket and a pillow so I can go to sleep?"

With a sigh and a nod, Balin goes to fetch them. Of course he brought Mike a blanket too. But something was missing...

"What about the pillow?" I ask confused.

"Oh, we don't have any pillows in here. They take too much room. You will just have to manage without one." Both me and Mike gape at him.

"No way! Your kidding! How can I sleep without a pillow?! The ground is so hard!" I whine and Mike agrees.

"Just go to sleep already!" Thorin shouts from somewhere behind us. I know without looking that that was dedicated to us.

With a final whine from me, I make my way over to a spot where I decided to sleep. There is a one single tree above me to give me shelter if it starts to rain. _That's right, I'm that smart!_

The spot where I decided to sleep is not so near to the others but they are still kinda close. I think. Luckily Mike didn't follow me this time and went to sleep near Ori and Dori. In fact, I now notice that they are all sleeping near to the others and I'm the only one who is this far away from them. Even Fili and Kili who are sitting around the fire and keeping watch are very near to the others.

Suddenly I don't feel so safe anymore. _But no can do! It's not like we will get attacked tonight or something! I don't need them! I like to have a little space!_

With this in mind, I nod to myself confidently and lay down on the ground. It's as hard as I thought. Trying to make myself comfortable, I pull the blanket up and close my eyes.

**An hour later...**

_Why can't I just fall asleep?!  
_

I glare at the moon angrily, as if this was its fault. Suddenly, there is an ear-splitting scream/howl.

My eyes grow wild and I stand up from my sleeping spot (almost, almost screaming myself), and quickly move closer to the others, leaving the blanket behind.

I sit down beside Fili and Kili who seem rather relaxed. Like there was no creepy howl or something just a minute ago. Bilbo walks closer to us, coming from petting Myrtle it seems.

"What was that?" he asks, totally panicked like I feel.

"Orcs." Kili answers in a low voice.

"Orcs? Of course there has to be orcs in here!" I mumble to myself.

I know what orcs are (thanks to lotr), but it didn't even come to my mind that I would actually have to face one in here.

"Lily, you know what orcs are?" Fili asks confused. _Oh, right! I'm not supposed to know!_

"Eh, well... Someone mentioned something about orcs yesterday... Probably Morton!" I say, shrugging. They just nod.

"Then you know that they strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili says in a scary tone. I can't help but gulp.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin storms up to us. "You think a night raid by orcs, is a joke?!" Thorin practically growls at his nephews.

"Uncle, we didn't mean anything by it." Kili says apologetically, both looking down. Neither of them are looking at him in the eye. I'm not either.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Then he storms off as quickly as he stormed here, and stands majestically, hands behind his back and his back towards us.

It seems that others woke up too (thanks to Thorin's growling). Balin speaks up,

"Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Then he tells us the story of the fight of Moria with orcs and the Pale orc, their leader.

Everyone seems to be in awe of Thorin and of what he did. I found new respect for him too, but not that much. He's still a royal-ass dude.

And so I spoke up, breaking the atmosphere, "How do you know that the Pale orc is dead?" Everyone turns to look at me in surprise.

"What?" Thorin lets out.

"How do you know he's dead if you just cut off his arm?" I said, raising my eyebrows expectantly. He scowls at me,

"I just know. Now, lets go back to sleep. Dori, take the watch."

I see Gandalf and Balin switching looks. Maybe they think that the Pale orc isn't dead. I don't know.

I fetch my blanket and move closer to the company. I set down next to Bilbo and look at the moon again.

_I know that the Pale orc, Azog the Defiler, is in fact, alive. Thanks to the internet. Thorin is too stubborn to think otherwise, so I won't even try to change his mind. And really, I'm not even supposed to know... How troublesome.  
_

I sigh and close my eyes. "Good night, Bilbo. Oh, and the bastard sleeping somewhere behind me too."

"Good night." comes from Bilbo.

"Go to hell." comes from Mike.

"Just shut your mouth and sleep already." comes from Thorin.

* * *

**Reviews are highly welcomed! ;)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	16. The Devil Himself

**And once again, I want to thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows! :D**

**This is a quick update! Yay! :D**

**Hope you enjoy... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Hey, wake up Lily. The dwarves are already eating breakfast." Mike said and shook my sleeping form.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm."

"Lily, I'm serious. I fear that we'll get nothing if we're not going now. And I mean _right_ _now_." he continued and shook me harder.

"Aaaaggghhhmmmmmgggg."

"Get up, lazy ass! You're the only one still sleeping!" now he was practically roaring at me, and threw a punch at my arm. _That hurt..._

"But I don't wanna..." I whined sleepily and tried to shoo him away.

"If you're not going to get up in three seconds, I'm getting Thorin here!"

"...So?"

"One..." he started counting.

"..."

"Two..."

"..."

"Three!"

Silence.

"Really Mike? You said you will get him here, and in the end, you don't have the guts to do it?!" I would roll my eyes if they were not closed.

"Hmph, like you would do it. That guy is just so... scary." Mike whispers the last word.

"Well, I have to agree with you." I started. "Sometimes I don't know who is more scary, Dwalin or-"

"What are you doing?"

"... Thorin..."

I open my eyes to see the devil himself, looking down at us grumpily, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing!" we both say quickly at the same time. He narrows his eyes, we gulp.

"Hurry up then, breakfast has already started." then he leaves us.

I share a look with Mike and finally stand up. Mike coughs once and says, "Better go and eat that breakfast now. Right?"

"Right." I agree and nod.

* * *

**After breakfast...**

The company is all ready and set to continue the journey. I look around me and see Dwalin talking with Gloin and Nori. _Do I still have to ride with him? I mean, it would be nice to switch, you know? All who have ridden with him will understand me. Surely they do. If those people even exist..._

I sigh. But then a thought struck me. _But what if I just go and ask someone to ride with me? Maybe Bofur to annoy Mike? Njaaah! I have no power to start fighting with him. It's too early!_

I think more for a while and finally make a decision. I walk up to Bilbo who is already sitting on his pony Myrtle. He sees me coming and offers a small smile,

"Good morning, Lily. Did you sleep well?"

"No. I'm definitely not used to this so it's gonna take a while before I get a good night's sleep. What about you?" I ask politely.

"I agree with you on that. Thanks for asking. I just hope that it does not start to rain. Unfortunately, the sky looks like it will..."

I look up and see the sky. It looks completely normal to me. Shrugging, I speak, "Well, back to business. You see, I was hoping that I could ride with you today. If it's okay with you?"

Bilbo looks surprised, "With me? I thought you were riding with Dwalin?"

"Well, I was, but-"

"Oi! Lassie! Come 'ere, we're leaving!" the devil himself shouts. _There is only one lassie in here..._

I slowly turn around and meet his gaze. You just don't say _no_ to him. With a final longing look at Bilbo, I walk up to him. He offers his arm to me like before and helps me on his pony.

Soon we're already taking off. I look behind and see Mike still riding with Bofur. _That bastard..._

And like this all isn't bad enough, Dwalin decided to ride next to Thorin in the front. Now I can enjoy myself, listening to their stupid talks and being the target of Thorin's glares._ I'm sure Mike is just fine..._

And yes, soon I hear the devil himself laughing with Kili, Fili and Bofur about something funny. I'm totally not jealous... _And hey! Just how many devils are there today?!_

* * *

Bilbo was right.

Totally right.

After a couple of hours it started raining. And I'm not talking about a little, quick rain! I'm talking about a 'almost like a shower' rain! In one minute, I felt totally drenched. My jacket was not so rain-friendly.

But then something really shocking happened...

The dwarves all seemed to have a cape with a hood with them, so they took them from their packs (Dwalin's pack and axes were attached to his pony's sides because of me sitting behind him). He put it on and looked at my miserable figure.

Without words, he lifted up his cape and pulled it over me so I wouldn't get any more wet than I already was. My eyes widened a little at the gesture and all I could practically see was his fur coat before me.

"Can't let ya getting sick so soon." I heard him say.

"Thanks, Dwalin." I said gratefully. _Maybe he's not so bad after all..._

* * *

Gandalf and the others were now talking about other wizards. I had nothing better to do than to listen so I did, even though I couldn't see them.

"And what about him? Radagast the Brown? Is he a great wizard too or more like you?" I heard Bilbo asking innocently. I couldn't help but laugh. _Burn!_

"I think he is a great wizard in his own way. He is a gentle man who prefers the company of animals to that of people. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests to the East. And a good thing too, for evil always seeks to gain foothold there." Gandalf answers, ignoring the kinda insult thing Bilbo said. The company fell silent again.

But it doesn't matter for we soon seem to camp already.

"We will make camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin orders and walks up to check the only house there is. The house is without a roof and definitely destroyed. To me, it looks like something living caused it. Oh well..

Mike and me are just chilling out on the grass and watching how Gandalf and Thorin start arguing. The argument ends when Gandalf just abruptly leaves him and continues to walk away from us.

"Gandalf! Where are you going?" Bilbo asks worriedly.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense!" Gandalf answers, clearly irritated.

"But Gandalf! I'm right here!" I wave at him.

"And who's that?" Bilbo continues, like I didn't say anything.

"Myself, master Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" _Rude..._

"Oin, Gloin! Get a fire going. We are all hungry." Thorin barks.

_I have a bad feeling about this day..._

* * *

**Please, review! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	17. Troll Trouble

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Mike, I just realized something..." I said and turned to look at him. We were sitting atop logs around the fire, the rest of the company near. Dinner was almost finished and we could eat soon.

"Hmm? And what's that?"

"Our moms are going to kill us when we get back home." I said, seriously. He looked at me, realization appearing on his face.

"Yeah, but that's not now. We have bigger problems, like how we are going to get back home. Actually, I'm starting to like this." he added.

"What? You mean, living in this world?" I ask confused. _Why would anyone like living in here? It's dangerous and the hygiene is... Bad. Just bad._

"Yeah. Two words: No school." _that's all?_

I didn't get to answer because my attention went to Bofur when he asked Bilbo to take Fili and Kili's bowls of soup to them. (They were watching the ponies somewhere).

Bilbo was already going when Thorin decided to put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, thus making him stop from accomplishing his mission.

"You two." he started, looking at (surprise, surprise) Mike and I, "You have done nothing useful to this company so far. Except for being burdens. I think you should do this." he said, and grabbed the two bowls from Bilbo's hands (leaving him with one), and handing one bowl for both of us. _He just wants to get rid off us..._

Bofur gave us another two for ourselves, and then we were already heading to the forest where Fili and Kili were.

"I don't like him." I said the moment when we disappeared into the forest. He nodded, agreeing.

"I mean, you could at least ask nicely and not just order like that!" again he just nodded.

"Wait. Where Fili and Kili even are? I thought they would be somewhere close with the ponies..." I frowned and looked around us, one bowl in each hand.

"Yeah, I though so too." Mike said and we stopped walking.

"Do you hear them?" I asked.

"No, but-" Mike was interrupted by a strange noise. Like big, heavy footsteps.

"Mike, is it just me or do you hear that too?"

We switched looks, "No it isn't just you. I hear them too. Wait, I think they are getting louder..."

Now a couple of birds shrieked and flew away. And that was pretty near us.

"Something tells me we should leave now. And I mean... NOW!" I said and started to turn around and make a run for it. Too late.

A huge ugly creature emerged from the trees, carrying two ponies in one hand. I let out a scream and Mike let out a (not so manly) shout. The thing seemed to hear us for he looked down and stopped walking. A creepy smile appeared on his face and before we could make a proper try to run, he grabbed both of us in one hand and continued walking.

The thing's grip was hard and Mike's and mine backs were againt each other. I winced and hung my head low. _This is not happening..._

"Mike. Let's scream bloody murder like hungry babies so the company hears us. Okay?"

"Okay."

And then we screamed. And screamed. And screamed. And you know... Screamed.

The thing didn't seem to like this and shook us hardly thus making us dizzy and quiet. The rest of the walking was quiet.

Soon we came to a different camp and my eyes widened. _There are two ugly things like the one holding us, thus, three ugly things. Great._

"Look 'ere! Look what I found!" the one holding us said, dropping us onto the ground abruptly. I winced again.

All of them came closer to us, surrounding us, faces near us, watching us suspiciously. I moved a little closer to Mike. _Now that I think about it, I think they're trolls. At least they look and smell like ones..._

"Huh? What are yer?" one of them said, eyes narrowed. He poked Mike with his index finger.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb! I said what are yer?! Elves, dwarves?" the same one said frustrated. I switched looks with Mike. He answered,

"We're humans."

"Hmmm... 'umans you say... Well doesn't matter, better than chicken or those 'orses. Now, strip down to your undergarments."

"Excuse me?!" I gaped at him. Mike did too.

"Are you deaf?" the troll brought his hideous face closer to me again, "I said, strip down to your undregarments!"

"No. Way. In. Hell." I spelled at him angrily.

"Either you do it or I rip them off of yer." _that would mean my clothes would fall apart..._

"...Fine." I said in the end. Mike and I started stripping, not looking at the other. Soon I was only in my panties and bandeu thingy. Yes, it was cold and awkward.

"William, bring me the two sacks." _William?! They have names?!_

It didn't take long for them to put us into the smelly sacks and then toss us away. They knew how to tie sacks, I give them that. Escaping wasn't an option like this.

"Just my fucking luck! I'm going to die young! With _you_!" I whined loudly, just laying there next to him.

"Hmph, at least now our moms aren't going to kill us."

"No shit Sherlock?! Because trolls are going to eat us! Well, isn't that just a relief?!" I screeched.

"Quiet there, food!" another troll shouted.

"Did you hear that? He called us _food_!"

"Lily, at least try to be a little positive, will you?" he sighed. I turned to look at him to see if he was being serious.

"How can I be positive when we're going to be troll's food?! And like that's not enough, we're almost naked!" _wait a second. Who's fault it was that we were caught by trolls? Thorin's! He sent us here! Oh, how much I wanna kill him right now..._

The trolls were speaking among themselves, I had nothing better to do, so I listened. "They're only gonna be a mouthful... Not much meat in them..." one said.

"Shut up Tom! We can eat them with the 'orses! I'm the cook, I'm the boss!" another growled, and kept stirring the pot.

"But Bert! I think yer food's bad sometimes..." William complained. Bert was quick to grab his nose making William whine in agony. "Shut up!" After he let go, William sneezed loudly. I could see the snot making its way into their pot. _Disgusting!_

"Do you think they're brothers or something?" Mike suddenly asked. I looked at him,

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them yourself?" I sighed, annoyed. When I looked back at the trolls, I caught William staring at me. For a few seconds, I stared back confused but quickly averted my eyes. _What's his problem?_

"Bert, why do they look so different if they're both 'umans?" he then asked. All of them turned to look at us,

"Hmmm... That's right! Why do yer look so different?" Bert asked suspiciously, "Did yer trick us?"

"What? Of course not! The difference is that she's a girl and I'm a boy! That's the difference!" Mike said, and lifted his head a little so he could see them bettter.

"A-a girl? Did yer hear that boys? We 'ave a lady among us!" Bert chuckled and Tom and William joined him. I narrowed my eyes at them. _What? Did I first look like a boy?!_

"We never get to eat girls! How do yer cook a girl? Is it different than cooking a boy?" Tom started. Neither of them had time to answer because suddenly, there were mighty war shouts and the company appeared from the bushes, weapons drawn.

I felt like the happiest person in the world at that moment. _Yes! They've come to save us! Who said that screaming bloody murder was a bad thing?!_

The dwarves were amazing. Their teamwork was perfect and everything looked just... Wow. I was awestruck in my spot. It was very clear that this wasn't their first or last fight. They managed to strike the trolls's legs and arms. Kili with his bow and arrows, Ori with his slingshot and others with axes and swords. The victory was clearly going to be ours.

Or not.

I hadn't even noticed Bilbo at all. He was trying to free the horses until Tom saw him. He easily grabbed Bilbo without warning and William helped in holding him. One arm and one leg for both of them. The dwarves stopped fighting and gathered together. Mike and I continued to watch the situation from afar.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted when he saw him and tried to help, but Thorin held him back.

"Lay down yer arms or we'll rip 'is off." Bert said and grinned with the other two. _Great. Now the whole company gets to be troll's food! _

Bilbo looked scared, eyes begging them to do as they were told. The dwarves looked unsurely at Thorin, waiting his answer. Thorin looked really frustrated but eventually dropped his sword. The others followed in suit.

"Good. Now strip down to yer undergarments." and just like me and Mike, the company gaped at him, but did as they were told. I averted my eyes when they did this.

"Tom, get the sacks. Some we'll put into the spit." Bert continued. William dropped Bilbo onto the ground harshly.

And soon enough, William and Bert were shoving the dwarves and Bilbo into the sacks, and Tom tying some of them into the spit. The result was;

Spit: Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Ori, Nori and Dori.

Sacks: Me, Mike, Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Bombur, Oin and Balin.

The trolls just whisked the dwarves in sacks at our way. Kili's sack almost crushed me when it came, but I luckily moved a little to avoid it. In the end Kili was in my right side next to Mike and Thorin was in my left side.

_Now what?_

* * *

**Review! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	18. The Secret to Cooking a Dwarf

**Thank you so much for the reviews again! They really mean a lot to me! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

My ears are starting to hurt. Why? Because the dwarves struggled and shouted curses at the trolls like no tomorrow. _Okay, maybe there isn't tomorrow for any of us... I need to figure out how to get out of here!_

"Everything tastes like chicken!" William whines suddenly.

"Except the chicken... Which tastes like fish!" Tom continues. _Well doesn't that just make so much sense?!_

"I hope they don't taste like chicken..." Bert ends. _I hope I taste like chicken so I can ruin their day!_

I take a look at my left side and meet Thorin's glare. "What?"

He doesn't answer, just growls something under his breath and looks away. _He's totally blaming me about this..._

I sigh and close my eyes. Yes, I know this is somewhat mine and Mike's fault so I should think of a way to get out of this situation. _The troll in Harry Potter was stupid. Maybe they are too! Okay, yes. They are stupid._

I come to a conclusion:

Make friends with them!

"Hey guys!" I shout loud enough for everyone to hear. The dwarves fall quickly silent. "Yes, I mean you Tommy, Bertie and Wills!"

"What are you doing?!" Throin furiously whispers but I'm not answering.

Instead I struggle to get up and hop closer to the trolls who are looking at me both curiously and unsurely. _This time, I'm not going to be the chicken in the backround, I'm going to finally do something brave!_

_"_Lass, what are you doing? You can't reason with them. They're half-wits!" Dori yells from the spit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur yells in response.

"Friends." I start. The company looks at me confused. "I want to be friends with you Tommy, Bertie and Wills! See? I even gave you nicknames!"

I only look at the trolls now but I can almost imagine how the company looks at me now.

"... Friends?" Wills lowly asks unsurely. I nod at him, "Yes friends. Is that so bad?"

"I know what yer doing! Yer only saying that because yer don't wanna get eaten!" Bertie 'ever the clever one' states angrily and lowers his face near me suspiciously.

"No, I'm not. I really wanna be friends with you!" I insist.

"She's lying! I know she's lying!" Bertie says and looks at his two friends. Tommy and Wills actually look a little unsure.

"If yer wanna be friends with us, yer gonna prove it to us." Tom says.

"How?"

"Yer gonna pick one of yer friends to be eaten first and now." _Oh. This wasn't part of my plan..._

"Oh. Well, okay. I'll pick one." at this, the dwarves went into an uproar and sent curses at them and at me. I turn to look at them.

"Lass! What are you doing?!"

"Traitor!"

"I should have known this."

"I won't forget this! I won't!"

I gulp and try think my way out of this. I'm not gonna pick one of them to get eaten. I'm really not. _Although... _

I meet Thorin's glaring face again. His face clearly says, 'I dear you'.

"Hurry up! We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone." Bertie growls. _Say what?! Dawn?! Turned to stone?! _

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo suddenly shouts and as did I, hops over to us. Now he's standing next to me. I look at him surprised. _He just saved me from picking! _

"What do you mean?" Tommy asks.

"You're getting distracted. What about the seasoning? The seasoning to cook the dwarves?"

"What about it?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up. I can help you, you see. I'm a pretty good cook myself and I know the secret to cooking a dwarf, if you know what I mean."

Now it was Bilbo's turn to get curses from the dwarves.

"Bilbo! What are you doing?!"

"Traitor!"

"I should have known this!"

"I won't forget this! I won't!" _wait... Aren't those the exact same things they said to me?_

"What do you know about cooking a dwarf?" Wills said and leaned forward.

"Shut up and let the... uhh... ferret talk!" Bertie growls. Bilbo looks at him annoyed and somewhat hurtful expression on his face but answers,

"Yes, uh, the secret to cooking a dwarf is... uh... is..."

I look at him and try to mind link him or something to say, 'spices'.

"C'mon we ain't got all day!" Tommy growls frustrated.

"Yes, yes I'm telling you! The secret to cooking a dwarf is..." our eyes meet and Bilbo continues, "her! _She_ is the secret to cooking a dwarf!"

"WHAT?!" I screech and look at him angrily.

"Yes, she is the secret. You see, girls are the secret to cooking a dwarf!"

Suddenly I'm grabbed by Bertie and he brings his face near me, "Makes sense." _what?! How the hell does that make any sense?!_

_"_Bilbo! I thought we were friends! That's it! I'm putting you into my hate list! I mean, after I've made one! Just know you'll be the first one in there!" I shout at him angrily.

"Shut up girlie! How do we use 'er?" Bertie, no, Bert asks Bilbo. _No nicknames anymore!_

"Right, well... You just... rub her against a dwarf so the girly smell sticks to the dwarf. This will make the dwarf taste a lot better than it would taste without her." Bilbo says confidently. _Say what?! Rub her against... What the hell Bilbo?!_

"Alright! Better test it." Bert says and walks over to the dwarves, me in one hand. He looks at the pile of dwarves in sacks thoughtfully. Finally he grabs one.

Mike.

"This one's not a dwarf. How 'bout it? Does it still work with 'im?" he asks Bilbo.

_Say no, say no, say no, say no..._

"Yes."

Me and Mike look at each other and then we're already being rubbed against one another. And it hurts. _Right now, I'm so happy that we have the sacks..._

All I can feel is pain before it abruptly stops. Then Mike is tossed back into the pile. "Next." Bert says and picks up another one from the pile.

Thorin.

_You're fucking kidding me..._

Then Bert already does the same thing as he did a minute ago. _Please someone... Help!_

Bert stops again and smells Thorin. Then he tosses him back into the pile.

"What's this? I don't smell any difference! Were you lying to us ferret?"

Bilbo looks startled and no words come out.

"You were! This ferret is taking us for fools!"

"No I'm no-"

"Let's just eat 'er now." Bert says and opens his mouth. When he brings me closer to his mouth, I start to panick and can only hear the dwarves shouting my name. _Game over._

"The dawn will take you all!"

A bright light comes and I can't see a thing. I can hear the trolls screaming and can feel Bert's grip on me getting stoned.

Soon the dwarves are cheering and laughing. I see Gandalf walking to us and know I owe him my life.

He helps everyone get out of the sacks and the spit while I'm looking at them from above. _Wait... Above?_

I'm still in the stony hand of Bert.

"Help! Help me!" I shout at them and they look up.

"Lass!"

"Lily!"

"Lassie!"

"Hold on Lily." Gandalf says and does something with his staff. I'm surrounded by blue light and it pulls me out of Bert's hand and takes me gently to the ground. I'm _surrounded_ by dwarves who help me up and ask if I'm okay.

"I'm so sorry Lily... I just..." Bilbo starts to apologize. I look at him unsurely but eventually somewhat forgive him. _Not really... I'm still pissed off!_

Dori starts to help me get out of the sack but then I remember something very important;

I'm only in my underwears... And I'm the only girl here...

_Why is it always me?_

* * *

**Review! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	19. Just Breathe!

**I am so sorry for the wait! Almost a month! It's just that... Life... Yeah... Sorry!**

**For an apology, this chapter will be the longest so far! :)**

**And as always, THANK YOU for the reviews, follows and favorites! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**

"No really, I'm fine." I tell Dori and stand up (still in the sack), "Just, can someone please bring me my clothes?"

"Are you not wearing them now?" Kili asks surrprised. At the moment, I'm somewhat surrounded by Dori, Fili, Kili, Ori and Bilbo. They seemingly want to help me to get out of the damn sack. Which wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't only in my underwear.

"Jeez Kili, do I look like I'm wearing them?"

"Hard to tell when you're still in the sack..." Fili butts in. I roll my eyes frustrated,

"Fine! I'll just find them myself!" I hop around the (now dead) trolls camp, trying to find my clothes. I spot Mike looking at me. He's wearing his clothes.

"Where did you find them?!" I ask. He acts confused.

"Find what?"

"Your clothes asshole! Your clothes!"

"Ohh... Over there." he points the spot behind him. I hop over there and sigh relieved. My clothes.

Soon enough, I come behind the bushes with my clothes on and throw the stinking sack into the ground. Then I step on it while grinning madly. _In your sack, stinky sack!_

"There's a cave nearby. Let's go." Thorin commands. _Good, I don't want be here anymore._

It turns out that the cave they were talking about was in fact, a troll cave. It was Tommy, Bertie and Wills's cave.

Never in my life had I smelt something so gross.

Some of us stayed outside and some crazy ones like Thorin, Gandalf and Gloin went inside.

I sit on a rock while waiting for them to come out.

"Are you sure you're okay lassie?" Balin suddenly appears in front of me, "That experience would be terrible for anyone but for it to be you... You can tell me if something weighs on your mind."

"Thanks Balin, but I'm fine. I'm just glad I survived. Everything's okay when I get home again." I smile at him kindly._ But the truth is... I don't think I'm okay... This just makes me really want to go home. I just... I just don't want to die yet._

"If you say so. You just have to convince Gandalf to let you go home. I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you." I'm about to answer until two dwarves appear on either side of me from behind,

"You really want to go home, huh?" Fili says.

"Is our world really that bad in comparison to yours?" Kili continues.

"Well no, but-"

"Then what's the matter? Don't worry, you won't die if that's what you're afraid of!" Fili chirps.

"Right! I mean, look around you!" I look around me. "You have this many bodyguards! If that's not safe then what is?" Kili says happily.

"Okay, okay! I see what you mean. And you're right. At least I'm not the only one who needs protect- MIKE! Where the hell did you get that sword?!"

Mike looks at me from some distance away surprised. Then it turns into a smug grin, "What? You mean _this_? Oh, well Dwalin gave it to me so I can defend myself and fight along them. He's giving me lessons from now on."

I glare at him.

"What? Don't say that you're... _Jealous_?"

I quickly turn back to Fili and Kili, "Well at least I'm still not the only one who needs your protection. There's still Bilbo and there's no way that he will get a swo- BILBO! Where the hell did you get that sword?!"

"Oh, Lily. Well, Gandalf gave it to me..."

"That's it! Where's _my_ sword? I want to have something to defend myself too! It's not fair!" I whine to no one in particular. The dwarves who heard me simply look at me.

"You will not get a sword." Thorin calmly informs me. Looks like they came out of the cave already. I look at him annoyed,

"Why?!"

"Because you are too young to handle a sword. You would only stab yourself." he lies. I know he lies.

"Mike is the same age as me. Still _he_ got a sword. Who cares if I accidently stab myself? I will not if someone teaches me how to use it. Mind telling me the real reason I don't get a sword?"

A moment of silence passes until Thorin finally sighs, "You don't get a sword because you're a _girl_."

"... Because I'm a... _Girl_? Wow... I smell something, and that's not our awful stink because of the trolls, no. This smell is called sexism."

Thorin opens his mouth to say something but our conversation is interrupted by Nori who shouts, "Something's coming!" And indeed, we can all hear someone or something coming our way from the woods.

"Hurry! Stay close and arm yourselves!" Gandalf instructs us. _Yes Gandalf, rub it into my face..._

All of them pull their weapons out, Mike and Bilbo unsurely but firmly, while I'm pushed behind Oin and Gloin. I try to look what's going on when I hear it,

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

A reign pulled by rabbits with a crazy looking man riding in it appears from the woods and stops in front of us.

_Yay! A psycho has appeared!_

"Radagast! It's Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf says relieved."What on Earth are you doing in here?" the company relaxes and I move forward so I can see and hear them better.

"Gandalf! I have been looking for you! Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong." Radagast says urgently. Gandalf gets a curious look on his face,

"Yes?"

Radagast the Psycho opens his mouth but nothing comes out. I raise my left eyebrow and look behind him. I notice his rabbits and how cute they are and lose all interest in the conversation and instead move closer to pet them. Someone says my name warningly but I don't care.

The rabbits seem to like me too for they all gather around me and beg for my attention. I laugh happily when one even jumps into my lap.

I have no idea how long I had been petting them until I hear a dangerous growl coming from behind me. The rabbits stiffen and I turn to look behind where Bilbo asks if it was a wolf.

"No, there are no wolves in here..." Bofur answers.

Before any of us can react, a wolf like thing emerges from the trees and attacks Gloin. Luckily Dwalin has good reflexes and cuts its head off before it can hurt him. I can hear my heart beat in my ears and how my body stiffens just like the rabbits did.

A second later we can hear another roar and a second wolf like thing runs for Thorin. Now fully prepared, Thorin quickly cuts its head off like Dwalin did.

"Warg scouts! There's an orc pack nearby!" he then proclaims and wipes the warg blood off to a tree, disgusted look on his face.

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo nearly shrieks and grips his sword tighter. I still can't seem to get over the shock at being attacked by 'wargs' and hearing that orcs are near us doesn't really help either. The trolls were also dangerous of course, but not even nearly as scary as those wargs or orcs. Thanks to Lotr, I know what we are now dealing with. All I can do at the moment is bite my lip and look down at my hands in fists.

"We have to get out of here!" Nori says next.

"We can't!" Ori shouts as he comes running to us from watching the ponies, "The ponies have bolted!"

At this the company widen their eyes and many curses are heard. Gandalf turns to Thorin,

"Who did you tell about this quest beyond your kin?"

"No one." he says, locking eyes with the wizard.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf fumes.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?!"

"You are being hunted."

I can't help it. My eyes widen even more and I look at the wizard to see if he is joking. But when I see his serious face, I know he isn't.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast suddenly says. Everyone looks at him surprised and I gape at him.

Gandalf shakes his head a little, "Radagast, those are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you."

Radagast just smiles, "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

Without waiting for Gandalf's answer, he walked to me and the rabbits but stopped after seeing me sitting on the ground, his rabbits still surrounding me. I met his gaze and it looked like he had something to say. But knowing that there wasn't time for it, he just winked and went to his reign and the rabbits took their positions.

Then faster than I could have believed, they darted right past me with amazing speed and I could only stare ahead dumbfounded.

"Lass! What are you doing still sitting in there? We're in a hurry you know!" Bofur cried, coming next to me and with one hand pulled me up. I woke up from my daze.

_Right. I have no time nor will to be a damsel in distress! We have to go! Now!_

Although my feet were still sore from sitting in the same potion for a long time, I took off running with the others when they were ready. I was running next to Mike, a determined look on my face. _I'll show that Oakenass that I'm not a burden!_

We soon came out of the woods and to a field like place with no trees, just big rocks. We were right in the open where we could be seen. I gulped when I saw Radagast being chased by orcs riding on their wargs. We hid behind one rock and I breathed heavily. My hobby is reading unlike Mike's who plays football. I'm not used to run this fast or this long.

We continued running and hiding behind a rock and running and hiding behind a rock till I was gasping for air. Bilbo looked to be in the same boat as me for he was also breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his forehead.

When we started running again, many dwarves were running past me and I found myself in the back next to Bombur. Nori, Gloin and Bilbo running a little ahead of me. I began to stumble in my steps and nearly fell when I tried to continue. My heart beat was pounding in my ears and all I could hear was my own heavy breathing.

_C'mon! You can do this! Just breathe! Breathe!_

Soon we were hiding behind a rock once again and I threw myself to the rock. My legs started shaking a little but I was determined not to give up. I raised my arm to wipe off the sweat and freezed when I heard a growl beside my own hard breathing. Fear tugged my gut and I closed my eyes. _This is too much for me! I can't take it!_

I heard another sound and opened my eyes to see Kili with a bow in hand, seemingly just notched an arrow at the beast. I almost got a heart attack when a warg with an orc on top of it fell right in front of me and Dwalin and Gloin coming and finishing both of them quickly. Although not without a terrible screeching from the victims.

For a moment it was silent and nobody moved.

But then we all could hear the orcs shouting and wargs running in our way. _They had heard us._

Thorin shouted something but I couldn't comprehend it. I could only stare at the now dead orc and warg covered in black blood, knowing it was our turn now.

The company took off again, Bombur went right past me not knowing I wasn't following. I just stood there unmoving and gasping for air.

When a second later I came to, I realized what was happening. I looked to my right at the running company's backs and with shaking legs took a step to follow. That step turned out to be too much for me for my legs betrayed me and I fell to my stomach.

Panicking and not believing what was really happening, I could only lift my head to watch the company's backs getting farther and farther away from me.

* * *

**Eep! What's gonna happen?**

**You will find out...**

**Soon! **

**Please review and tell me if you like this story or if you have any ideas or hopes! I'll gladly hear them out! :D**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	20. Holy Mother of God!

**I really can't believe how many views this story has had! OVER 9600! O.o**

**Thank you for all your favorites, follows and reviews!**

**Now to the story... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_No! Wait! Please... Don't leave me here!_

But I had no such luck. The company got so far away that I couldn't even recognize who was who anymore.

I dropped my head to the ground and just laid there. Waiting for death.

_Wait a second... What the hell am I doing? Giving up? How pathetic!_

Once again I lifted my head just as the wargs' growls and the orcs' screeches were heard much closer than before. No more could I see the dwarves in front of me, just those creatures riding on their beasts.

But what seriously surprised me was that they didn't look back thus, they didn't even notice me. I was still behind the huge rock and all of the beasts came from the right. None came from behind.

With a new found hope I went to a sitting position with my whole body still shaking from fear and exhaustion. I breathed heavily and watched. When the last warg and his master disappeared from my view, I sighed relieved. But then I quickly remembered the others and frowned.

_I might be safe for now but what about them? They could all be killed! And guess who's next..._

I had no idea what to do. I could barely stand up, I had no weapon...

Suddenly I heard a deep growl behind me. My whole body frozed. Slowly, heart beating in my ears, I turned my head around and locked eyes with a warg. There was no orc riding on it. Just the warg.

I swallowed. I didn't dare move even an inch. I just sat there staring at the drooly warg who looked like he was ready to tear my head off my body any second now. And then he jumped. My eyes widened, I put my hands up to protect my face and I let out a high pitched scream.

But the warg was dead when it fell on top of me. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt when the warg's heavy body landed on me.

Before I had time to wonder what the hell was going on, someone lifted the warg away from me and thundering steps flew past me to where the others were. Someone blew a horn. I was confused.

I looked back to see elfs riding on their horses, heading towards the company and the orcs and wargs. Then I looked back at the warg who almost killed me, lying next to me, an arrow where its heart was supposed to be. Then I looked at the elf who had lifted the warg away from me and...

_Holy mother of God!_

A very handsome elf-boy, long brown hair and blue eyes, looked to be my age or a little older, was looking down at me, concern in his eyes.

"Are you hurt, My lady? How do you feel?" he asked hurriedly and bent down to my level.

I just gaped at him. No words coming out. He probably thought I was really hurt or something for I was still shaking and breathing heavily.

"Lord Elrond, what should we do with her?" he then turns to look behind him. _Wait a second... Did he just say..._

Elrond appears standing beside the handsome elf-boy and looks down at me with concern too.

"My lady? Can you hear me?" he asks. I manage to nod. _What the hell is he doing in here?_

"What happened to you?" he then continues. I can't get the words out of my mouth. I'm still in shock from almost dying. I just want to sleep in my warm and comfortable bed in home.

Elrond whispers something to the elf-boy and he nods. Suddenly I'm lifted from the ground by the elf-boy and he carries me to his horse. Even in all my shock, I can feel my cheeks warm up.

"It's alright. We are taking you to Rivendell. There you can eat and rest." he softly says so I'm the only one who can hear. He lifts me to his horse and then himself so that I'm sitting in front of him, his arms around me taking the reins.

_This is too much for me to handle in one day..._

Elrond and two other elfs start riding in front of us and soon we meet up with the other elfs. I don't see the company anywhere, just dead orcs and wargs. It worries me. _Where the hell did they go?_

The other elfs look at me curiously when they see me and I squeeze my shaking hands together. _Please be alright everyone..._

For the rest of the journey I stare down at my hands while we ride. The shaking is slowly stopping now that we got out of there.

It's not long when we arrive to Rivendell. My mouth falls open. It looks exactly like in the LotR movies. Maybe even more beautiful now that I see it with my own eyes.

I'm pulled out of my daze when someone blows the horn again. For a second I'm confused and it deepens when I hear a familiar muffled shout which sounds like, 'Hold hands!'

The elfs then circle a familiar group of dwarves and I can't help but raise my eyebrows surprised. I realize the one who just shouted was probably Thorin and it certainly wasn't about holding hands. It was hold ranks.

None of them have yet to notice me because there was a lot of elfs and the elf boy and I weren't in the front.

"Gandalf!" I hear Elrond greet our wizard warmly. Gandald smiles at him and gives a little bow, and they start to speak in Elvish. I'm surprised when Elrond looks at me and suddenly motions for the elf-boy to come forward.

When our horse gets to Elrond and Gandalf, everyone finally notices my presence and I get many surprised and relieved faces.

"Lily!"

"Lass!"

"You're safe'!"

"Lassie! She's here!"

And whatelse they shout. I just give them a tired smile when the elf-boy lifts me down from the horse. I expect him to then put me down but he doesn't. Still holding me he says something to Elrond and Elrond nods. I see that Gandalf smiles at me too.

Without wasting a second, the elf-boy turns around and starts walking away from the company. I hear some of the dwarves loudly protesting at this and maybe trying to take steps forward, trying to reach me and the elf boy, but the other elfs stop them.

I take a look over the elf-boy's shoulder to see that I was infact, right. My eyes find a clearly concerned Mike, just before we disappear behind a corner.

* * *

**Yay! She's still alive! Whoop whoop! :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ;)**

**The Sarcastic Angel**


	21. I'm Not a Freaking Vegetarian!

**Hello again!**

**Thank you MutteringsofMadness for your comment! :D**

**And thank you all for reading this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**

After we had disappeared behind the corner, well, I was starting to feel awkward. The elf-boy was still carrying me and I started to fidget in his lap.

"Umm... I appreciate your help, but where exactly are we going?"

The handsome elf-boy's blue eyes found mine and I gulped. _OMFG! He is soooooo hot!_

"So you can finally speak? I'm taking you to a room where you can be treated and washed." his smooth voice said. _Washed? OH God! I must look and smell awful!_

"T-thanks. I-I can walk now." I stuttered embarrassed. He just smiled at me warmly,

"I can assure you, My lady, carrying you is no problem at all." _Whatever you do, do NOT blush Lily!_

Still I felt my cheeks warm up again. "Oh, okay then."

It took a minute for him to then stop at a door. He pushed the door open with his leg and stepped in. The room had one bed and a window. It definitely wasn't big. There was another door in the left which probably was some sort of a bathroom. _Good because Mother Nature is already calling..._

He put me down to the bed and bowed. "I'm going to get Mirima to come and help you. Please do not move until she comes here."

Then he turned to leave and bring this 'Mirima' person here. The words left my mouth before I had time to stop them, "Wait!"

He turned around surprised, "My lady?" _Well done, Lily!_

"Well, I... Wanted to thank you again and... What's your name?"

He smiled, "No problem, My lady. My name is Glanhelmion. What is yours?" **AN/You say it: "Glahn-helm-ee-on."**

"I'm Lily." I smile back.

"Lily... Beautiful name. And not surprisingly it means the flower lily."

I nod and can't help but ask, "And what does your name mean?"

"It means 'light-skinned'. It was an honor to meet you, Lily. I'm sure we meet again at dinner."

With a last smile he leaves, closing the door.

...

_Wow..._

I lay down on the bed and start waiting for this 'Mirima' to come. Soon someone knocks at my door and I sat up.

"Excuse me? My name is Mirima and I was asked to come here just a moment ago. Are you Lily? May I come in?" the female voice said.

"Yeah. You can come in."

A beautiful elf-lady (probably twenty-something) came in and I just gaped at her. With really blond long hair (almost white) and stunning green eyes she was easily one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

_Why are all of the elves so handsome or beautiful?_

"Wow. He was right. You need a wash before dinner..."

I became self-conscious. "Is there a mirror or something in here? I wanna see how bad I actually look."

She nodded and went to the door on the left and opened it for me to go in. Soon I was staring at myself. Or what I think was me... I had dirty skin from the sweat, huge bags under my wide eyes and my hair was... Let's just say greasy, messy and downright dirty.

I looked like I was a mad, mad girl... living in the woods.

Mirima said she would get me something to wear for the dinner after asking if I had injuries to tend to. I surprisingly had nothing big only little cuts and bruises. And of course the tiredness and sore feeling on my muscels.

After I had had a bath which took me an hour, yes an hour, I got out and looked at the dress and undergarments Mirima left for me to wear. A dark blue dress and black undergarments. The dress wasn't even anything special. Sure it was pretty and long with shoulder-length sleeves but it had no fancy accessories. No bling.

_Thank God. I hate wearing those kind of fancy dresses..._

I stepped out of the bathroom and Mirima smiled at me and said, "Much better."

She combed my hair while I got to enjoy feeling clean again and smelling good. _I seriously hope the others took baths too... _

"All done." Mirima said and looked at me up and down. She had just braided my red hair and by her smiling, I knew I looked decent again.

"Thank you Mirima. You helped a lot." Smiling I didn't make a move to rise from my sitting position on the bed. She nodded.

"Now we can go to dinner. But I have to warn you about something..." I raised my eyebrows curiously. "...I heard that there are _dwarves _in there too. Noisy bunch too. And more than _ten_ of them! Can you believe it?"

I chuckled, "Yes, I know. Actually I am kinda with them... Unfortunately." Mirima looked more than surprised. Shocked was the right word.

"You must be joking! Why would a girl from the race of Men be with a company full of male dwarves?!"

"That's a long story. But don't worry. There is also my cousin, a hobbit named Bilbo and Gandalf the Grey with us." I assured her.

"But still... That's just...extraordinary..." She looked like she was thinking of something for a while until she just sighed and looked at me again.

"Come. I want to hear more later but for now, let's go to dinner."

I was already tired and wanted to whine about wanting to go to sleep already, but decided against it when my stomach chose to grumble in that moment. I sighed and nodded and we were soon on our way to the dining hall or whatever place we would eat.

I could hear the company before I saw them. I could actually hear Bofur singing and the others cheering for him long time before Mirima and I came to their view. That didn't mean they saw us though. On the contrary, I just stared at them horrified. They were noisy, impolite and embarrassing. The elfs looked at them with the same expression as mine. I almost felt ashamed about being with them.

_Please don't tell me I have to sit with them..._

I noticed Thorin and Gandalf eating with Elrond. I swear I saw Thorin smile a little at them. Gandalf and Elrond shared a look.

I looked back to the company and saw Mike. He looked so out of place sitting between Nori and Oin. Bilbo didn't look much better.

"Lily? Are you going to dine with your...companions?" Mirima asked and turned to look at her.

"Oh, well I... Actually, can I eat with yo-"

"Hey look!" someone shouted interrupting me, "It's the lass!"

_Shit._

I really thought about pretending not to hear or know them when all attention turned to me. Too bad I was soon dragged to their table by Fili and Kili.

"Lily, don't scare us like that! We really thought you were dead when we noticed you were gone!" Dori started and the others joined in. I had to smile a little, they were clearly concerned about me. That means they care.

"Where did you disappear?" Mike asked.

"Let's just say, I need to stop reading and start jogging when we get back home." He rolled his eyes at this and 'hmph'ed.

I looked at the food. Salad. Bread. Salad. Wine. Salad. Water. Salad.

_Gosh... I'm not a freaking vegetarian! I don't even like salad!_

"Where's the meat?" I asked, and that started another commotion. Clearly, they agreed with me.

After the 'dinner' we all went outside because the dwarves wanted to be as far away from the elfs as possible. I was a little disappointed that I didn't see Glanhelmion at dinner.

I would have wanted to go to sleep, but they didn't exactly ask me what I wanted. They were already annoyed when they learned who made my pretty braid. And let's not forget about the dress...

Mike and I decided to take a walk. Or in other words, this was my escape from Thorin when I saw him coming our way. I did not have the strenght for him to lecture me too.

"I'm still hungry." he whined. Like me he disliked salad.

"Don't whine. We all are."

Mike was just starting to say something when he noticed something. "Hey, are those...blueberries?"

I looked at where he was looking and noticed a starting forest with bushes in front. There were berries growing on the bushes which surprisingly looked like blueberries. We moved closer and they still looked like ones.

Our stomachs grumbled at the same time. We shared a look.

"What if they aren't blueberries and we die?" I asked.

"If they are poisonous they wouldn't grow in here."

"You sure?"

"Pretty much." his stomach grumbled again.

We didn't like salad but both of us loved berries, especially blueberries and strawberries.

"Okay. You first." I stated pointing at him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why? I thought it was women first?"

"Because you're hungrier than I am."

"So? Ah, whatever." he then took one and looked at it. A second later he ate it. I looked at him to see if anything happened.

Nothing.

He grinned and took another one. "These are better than blueberries."

That did it.

I started eating them as well and a huge smile split on my face. _These were definitely better than blueberries_.

We continued eating happily, not knowing what was going to happen to us later because of it...

* * *

**Hope you liked! :)**

**Please review! :D**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	22. Mike is Going to Suffer!

**Thank you for reading!**

**... That's all I want to say :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Lilyyyyyy! Miiiiiike!"

Both of us, Mike and I, stop eating immediately when we recognize the voice. We gulp down the last of the berries in our mouths and look behind.

What we see is a fuming Thorin coming our way. Some of the dwarves are trailing behind him, the rest probably where we left them.

Mike and I share a look. _'Should we run?'_

Unfortunately there is no time for that because Thorin has already reached us. He stops right in front of me. "Can I have a word with you?!"

_Is that a question? Doesn't sound like one..._

"Ummm... Well you see, I'm actually pretty tired and-" I start but he interrupts.

"I do not care, I just want to talk with you about-" he stops when he sees Mike taking another berry and eating it.

Thorin's eyes widen, "What are those berries?"

Mike shrugs, "I don't know but what I do know is that these are damn good berries." He smiles and takes yet another. I want to take another too but I think Thorin wouldn't appreciate it by looking at him.

Thorin's face hardens, "You don't know? Then why are you eating them? Those are elf-berries! They could be poisonous!"

"That can't be. We have eaten them for a while now and nothing has happened. And besides, nothing this good can be poisonous." Mike assures him.

His gaze turns to me, "You ate them too?" I just nod.

He groans and massages his temple with his right hand. "Mike stop eating those. I swear you are as bad as Fili and Kili when they were younger... Or still are."

"Hey!" can be heard from behind Thorin and I can't help but grin. A minute later we are back with the others and Thorin has pulled me a little away from the others. We can still see them but not hear them.

"What happened?" he simply asks. I start explaining everything that happened, that I had no power to continue running, how Glanhelmion saved me (I think he was the one who shot the warg with an arrow) and how I was brought here.

When I finish, Thorin stays quiet a little while but when he opens his mouth, I'm surprised.

"I think it would be best if you stay here. And not only you, Mike also."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"This journey is too dangerous and both of you are unexperienced, too young and too weak. The hobbit is already enough of a burden, I don't care what Gandalf says, I'm leaving you here."

"What the hell?! We can't stay here! Have you forgotten that Gandalf is our only way to get back home? And besides, I thought you didn't trust elves?! Then how come are you willing to leave us here with them?" I almost yell at him angrily.

"Because I have no choice and they seem to have taken a liking to you. And I know that you want to get home just as the rest of us do, but, you'll have to wait Gandalf to come back here after our journey or convince him to do it now."

I stay quiet and just stare at him.

"You understand, right? Both of you are my responsibility and I can't have either of you dying on this journey. It would haunt me forever..." he says almost sadly.

"You know... I get that. I really get that, but... I have no choice. Honestly I don't even want to be on your quest or in this unhygienic world, but the Valar chose me and I just have to deal with it until I can get Gandalf to sent us home. Believe me, I would really like to be home and watch Netflix or something but... Strange things happen and we can't do anything about it." I finish my awesome speech and watch how Thorin reacts.

"The answer is still no."

"And I refuse your refusal!"

"You cannot do that." he seems bewildred.

"Oh yeah? But I just did."

"Do you want me to get angry? Because you are almost there." he glares at me annoyed.

"And what is going on here?" Gandalf calmly walks over to us and we turn our gazes at him.

"Gandalf! Help me! Thorin is being mean!"

Thorin narrows his eyes at me. Gandalf chuckles, "And what has Thorin done now?"

"He wants to leave without Mike and I!"

Gandalf gets surprisingly fast serious, "What?"

"Gandalf, I am not taking either of them tomorrow with us." Thorin says with confidence.

"Thorin... We have talked about this before and we made a deal that-" he starts but Thorin cuts in,

"And I refuse to follow it because it will lead them to their deaths! It is too dangerous! They are just children, not even adults like Bilbo!"

_Children?!_

"Lily dear, go to the others, I'll talk with Thorin alone." Gandalf says and I nod although unwillingly, and leave to join the others.

Bofur smiles at me, "Hey, lass! How're ya doing?"

I sit beside him and Bifur on the grass and give them a tiny smile, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Bifur nods and continues to carve a piece of wood. I glance at where Thorin and Gandalf are heatingly discussing and sigh. _Hopefully I get Gandalf to send us back home soon! _

As time goes and the sky is getting even darker, I'm still waiting for Thorin and Gandalf with the others to get back from meeting Elrond with Bilbo and Balin with them. Earlier they stopped arguing in the middle of their discussion when Elrond came to fetch them for something. I don't know why Bilbo and Balin went with them.

"What do you think of this?" Bofur suddenly asks and I turn to look at the piece of wood in his hand. It's a rabbit. I'm surprised how well it has been made and how cute it is.

"It's beautiful! A rabbit, right?" he nods and hands it to me.

"You can have it."

My eyes widen, "Really? Thank you, Bofur!" I smile at the tiny rabbit in my hands.

"No worries! I remembered how you liked those Rhosgobel rabbits or something, a little while ago, and thought that this could make you feel better!" he smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

"You're so nice, Bofur! Thanks, it really lifted my mood. I will always treasure this!"

Suddenly I heard Fili and Kili's loud voices and all three of us looked back to see what happened. What we saw shocked us.

Everyone was staring at Mike really shocked and Mike seemed so confused as to why. I didn't know if I should laugh or not.

For some reason, Mike's hair and eyebrows were completely white! Pure white!

We all continued staring at him until I heard Ori making an 'eep!' and then pointing at me. Now everyone's attention was on me and I freezed.

_What?! Don't tell me..._

I lift some of my (previously red) hair in front of my eyes so I can see it and nearly get a heart-attack. My hair is also completely white!

I quickly get up, "What the fuck is this?" I scream and start to panick. It takes a minute for me to figure out why exactly this happened to us. Mike seems to have realized what's going on by looking at me. His face pales when I turn my fuming gaze at him.

"YOU!" I shout and point at him. Soon I'm already attacking him with all my might and we roll in the grass fighting.

Not for long though because Gloin pulls me away from our fighting while Dwalin does the same to Mike.

"This is your fault!" I say panting.

"I didn't force you to eat the berries! You wanted them too!" he argues.

We continue our arguing until Elrond and the others appear.

I grow silent when I see Elrond frowning while coming to stand between Mike and I. He looks at both of us and then shakes his head, sighing.

"It seems like you ate something that you shouldn't have eaten. You ate the berries not far from here, am I correct?"

Having no choice, we nod.

"Those are used on preparing important medicines but if you eat one, well, you see what happens..."

"How long does it take to fade away?" I ask impatiently.

Both Gandalf and Elrond send us apologetic looks and I gulp. "Dear Lily, it doesn't fade off. You will have to do with white hair and eyebrows for the rest of your lives."

"WHAT?!" we yell at the same time while everyone stares at us shocked. Thorin and a couple of others look angry. Not sure if they are angry at the elves and their berries or at our own stupidity.

I make a new attempt to attack Mike while Nori helps Gloin to keep me in place.

"I'm going to kill you, Mike! I swear to God you are going to suffer!"

Even Kili comes to help them keeping me away from him. Unfortunately, I soon tire off and stop struggling to get free. I let my legs fall and now I'm sitting on the ground exhausted.

_This is the worst day of my life!_

* * *

**Didn't expect that, huh?**

**Review, follow, favourite! ;)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	23. School doesn't sound so bad anymore

**Thanks again for the reviews, favs and follows! :D **

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, english isn't my first language. ;)**

**So, let's get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Oh God...Oh God...Oh God..." I was back in the room I was earlier, staring at myself from the mirror. "Please can someone tell me this is just a bad dream? That I'm not looking like a wannabe ghost?"

Silence.

_Well, not surprising as I was the only one in here..._

"Uggghhh!" I nearly sobbed, "Mike you are _so_ going to get it! Just wait for it!"

I actually looked like a different person. It's really surprising how much a hair and eyebrow color can change the way you look. With my already pale skin color, I looked like I was _sick_.

Not long ago, I was taken back to this room to 'calm down' as they put it. Just as Gloin, Nori and Kili started to get me away from Mike after my...episode, Mirima appeared and volunteered to take me to this room. Of course only after she herself grew out of the shock of seeing mine and Mike's new looks.

Gandalf had even said that he would come here tonight and inform me something about the journey (Gandalf had apparently won and Thorin lost) so I had no permission to go to sleep until he came.

_He better come quickly! I want to sleep and wake up and see that this 'white hair and eyebrows thing' was all just a nightmare!_

****Knock Knock****

I leave the bathroom's mirrow and hurry to open the door.

"About time!" I say loudly and annoyed as I open the door. "What were you even doin- Oh." The one who knocked wasn't Gandalf. Wasn't Mike. Wasn't Mirima. Not even Thorin.

It was Glanhelmion.

And boy, did his eyes widen when I met his gaze.

_Somebody. Kill. Me. Now._

"...Lily?" he asked, clearly unsure.

"...Yeah? It's me."

"What happened to you?" he took a step forward. "Oh, wait. Don't tell me you ate-"

"Yes. I ate them." I cutted him off. He frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, My lady. I should have told you about the berries. I honestly didn't even remember and didn't realize that you would-"

I interrupt him again by lifting my hand, "It's okay. I don't blame you. I blame my cousin. Entirely."

He nods and smiles a little, "I hardly recognized you, My lady. You look...different."

_Different? Different?!_

"I know. I mean I had red hair and now that it changed to white... Well, it's not surprising that I now look so...ugh." I trail off.

His smile widens, "I didn't say it was bad, My lady. You still look beautiful."

I look at him. Totally shocked. "...Huh?"

And when he's about to say something, guess who just had to show up?

"Ah, I see you already have company. Am I interrupting something?"

_YES, GANDALF! YES, YOU ARE!_

Glanhelmion turns his attention to Gandalf. "Mithrandir. I take it you came here to speak with her?"

"Yes, I did. And who might you be?" he asks kindly.

"My name is Glanhelmion." he turns to me once again. "I think I should leave and let you talk alone." he then takes my hand and kisses it softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lily."

I manage to nod crazily. _He kissed my hand! Oh, my God! I'm never washing this hand! At least not for some time!_

With a last smile, he leaves and I'm left standing there with Gandalf.

After a moment I turn to Gandalf. "What?"

He chuckles, "I see you like it here." then his smile fades away. "I came to tell you that I'm staying here for a while while you are to continue the journey with the rest of them including Mike."

"When are we leaving? Don't tell me tomorrow evening already?"

"No, Dear. You are leaving early in the morning."

"What?! You're kidding me! We just arrived!" I nearly shout angrily. _What about Glanhelmion?_

"I know, but Thorin-"

"Oh, I see. _Thorin_. Now I get it." Then something clicks. "Wait. You are not coming with us?"

"No. I'll stay for a little while, so you can all go ahead. But now I think you should go and sleep. You've had a hard day."

"But what about sending me home? You can keep _him_, just take me home so I can dye my hair, see my family, friends and Netflix and all. Please?"

"No, Lily. Good night." he didn't even question what I meant by 'dye my hair' he just turned and left.

I stared at his back for as long as I could. _What's his problem?_

I grumpily closed my door, changed into a pajama looking clothing that was in the dresser and went to sleep. My last thoughts were Glanhelmion kissing my hand and me strangling Mike. I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

****Bang Bang Bang!****

_Huh? What the hell is that noise?_

****Bang Bang Bang!****

_Leave me alone noise!_

"Lily! Wake up!"

_It knows my name?_

Slowly I open my eyes and notice, it's still pretty dark.

"Lily! We have to go! Wake up!"

I sit up on the bed and stare at the door. "Who's there?" I ask, still very tired.

"It's Bilbo. I was asked to get you." _How did he manage to do such loud banging noise? He's so tiny!_

"By who?"

"By Gandalf. Is it even important? Oh, well but we are going to leave now. So please Lily, get up."

"Alright, alright!" I stand up. "Why are we even leaving this early?" I quitely mumble to myself.

"Anyway, I'm waiting here until you come so come quickly. I think today Thorin is even more grumpier than usually. So I would like to get to them in time."

_Awesome! I can't wait to continue our journey! For the first time, school doesn't sound so bad..._

I notice a dark green medium sized backpack on top of the dresser which I'm sure wasn't there when I went to sleep. _Oh God... Someone was here when I was sleeping!_

I open the backpack and see a note on top of the other things.

_Lily_

_Gandalf informed me that you are soon leaving. I noticed you do not have anything where you can put your things to, nor have anything to take with you on your journey._

_This is why I chose to help you. In this pack you can find your yesterday's clothes which has all been washed, and also other clothes and undergarments. I even put there some other little things like soap._

_-Mirima._

_Wow...So it was Mirima, huh? Still creepy._

"Lily? Are you soon ready?" Bilbo asks behind the door.

"Umm... Sure. Wait just a minute." I quickly change and brush my hair. _Yes, brush my hair! There was a brush in the backpack. Thank God!_

The actual problem starts when I go to bathroom. I even forgot my hair and so I was shocked when I saw myself in the mirror.

But that's not the problem I'm talking about. Yes, you see my time of the month had began.

_Oh shit! No! _

I don't know why but I had forgotten all about it. Or actually, for some reason I thought this wouldn't happen when I'm in here. How stupid I had been!

Fortunately Mirima had thought about this too and there was something for this. Still it's going to be awful to travel like this!

When I was finally ready, I grabbed the backpack and opened the door and left with nervous looking Bilbo.

The others were already waiting for us. Immediately when we came to their sight, Thorin turned around to leave. I was just happy he didn't say anything!

My eyes found Mike who was pathetically trying to be one of the first ones following Thorin out. I would have laughed if I wasn't so pissed off at him.

I took a step to get closer to him, until a hand descended infront of me, stopping me. I looked at Bofur who just silently shaked his head at me. I frowned.

"Let him be, Lass." he said. Then he turned around and walked away. I frowned even more.

_Even if I don't do anything now, I'm going to get my revenge. Nothing is stopping me. Nothing._

* * *

**Review, fav, follow! ;)**

**Until next time! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	24. Like Siblings

**As you know already, I don't own anything except my OC's Lily, Mike and other characters you don't recognize from the original story like Glanhelmion.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Mr. Baggins, Lily, I suggest you keep up."

Beside me Bilbo turned to look back at Thorin but I continued to stare at Rivendell. It would probably be my last time that I get to see it with my own eyes, and not from the screen.

It pissed me off at how soon we were leaving from there. In Rivendell I could take a bath and sleep on a bed. Not to forget Mirima and... *sigh* Glanhelmion. Even though I just met him, I felt really bad at leaving without saying anything to him. Mirima apparently knew I was going but he didn't. Just as he had said that we could meet in the morning!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bilbo looking at me once and then walking away to join the others.

The first guy ever to kiss my hand and smile at me like that was an elf. From a totally different world!

_Heh. What would my friends say? They would be sooo jealous! Heh._

And of course before anything could really happen, I turn my back on him without saying anything and for what? Well, of course to continue our suicide journey to reclaim Erebor back!

_Except I know they will succeed. This is a story of good vs. evil and the good guys always win. But at what price? At least Gandalf and Bilbo will live. That I know (Lotr).The others?_

"Lily, did you not hear what I said? Hurry up!"

_I have no idea who will die and who will live. And what about Mike and I?_

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Can't I just be sad that Gandalf isn't joining us yet?" I wait until Oin passes me and then start to walk behind him. As the last one.

Thorin doesn't answer, he hurriers to the first ones so he can take the lead. Or was it Balin who was supposed to take the lead? Didn't someone say he knows these paths? Whatever.

We continue to walk for hours (the ponies were left behind), and all that time I think about all this. Still a little sleepy, I yawn a few times.

"Hey."

I lift my head to look at the speaker. I narrow my eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that. Just calm down." Mike says soothingly.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Mike this is entirely your fault!" I point at our heads. "Without you I still would-"

"I'm sorry!" Mike suddenly shouts. I stop walking, as does he.

"...Wha-?"

"I'm sorry about the berries. I know it's mostly my fault but not entirely. We were still hungry and the berries looked so tempting. But it's not such a big deal! We can dye our hairs and eyebrows back when we get home!"

I was dumbfounded. "Mike, you..."

"Please Lily. It's so boring if I can't even tease my cousin anymore. Besides they know nothing about our world and we know nearly nothing about this world. We're kinda like outsiders. So please don't be mad anymore, 'kay?"

I couldn't believe my ears. This wasn't like Mike. At all. No matter what he did, he has never apologized for his actions unless our parents forced him to.

Frowning, I stood on my toes and put my hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He slapped my hand away. "No! I just don't want to wait until you decide to randomly attack me again! Oh, and it did hurt by the way."

"Good." I nod my head in approval. Now it's his turn to narrow his eyes.

We start walking again before we lose sight of the company. "Well, I guess you're forgiven..." I start grudgingly. How can I say a direct 'no' after that? "But I still want to have revenge."

"Ugh, c'mon! You already said you'd forgive me! This is over now! Case closed!"

"What? No! Case is a little closed, but not entirely!" I argue.

"No! Case closed!"

"Case not closed!"

"Case closed!"

"Case not closed!"

"What are you two going on about?!"

"Case closed!"

"Oi! Are you listening?"

"Case not closed!"

"Case clo- Aagh!" Our shouting is stopped when Dwalin stomps over and pulls our ears thus making us stop our argument and instead shout 'Aagh!'

"You two have got to stop fighting all the time! It is maddening!" Dwalin growls and releases our poor ears. I put my hand on my ear and rub it gently. Others also look at us disapprovingly. Except Kili and Fili of course. They're grinning like fools.

"Sorry..." we apologize together. Dwalin firmly nods and walks away. _Damn... I bet that wasn't even nearly all his strenght._

When we continue walking again, Mike and I look at each other.

"Bastard." I whisper.

"Bitch." he whispers back. Dwalin looks back at us and I quickly move my head to the other way. I bet Mike does the same.

The rest of the walking until lunch is quiet. (We settle to death glares from time to time).

* * *

I was quietly consuming my bowl of some kind of animal meat among with some vegetables, watching the beautiful landscape now that we were so high in the mountains, when someone tapped on my shoulder. Surprised I turned my head around to see the company's Burglar standing behind me. He looked a bit unsure about something.

"Bilbo? Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes. I was just wondering if I could join you. If it isn't too much trouble, that is..."

"Hah, you can join me anytime you want. I don't mind at all." I gave him a smile and tapped the ground next to me. He smiled a little and then sat down with his bowl and started eating. Either it was just me or he looked a little tense.

"Bilbo? Are you sure you're fine?" I said after a minute. "If there's something troubling you, just tell me."

He looked at me a little surprised but then he sighed. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just a little... homesick." Before I could say anything, he quickly continued, "Oh, I'm sorry! I know you want to go home too but your home is in a different world. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Bilbo." I laughed a little at how worked up he got about this. "I know exactly how you feel. You have the right to be a little homesick just as much as I do. You have already seen my house, but I haven't seen yours. Mind telling me about it? It might help."

Bilbo seemed delighted and I found myself listening about his precious 'Bag End' and garden, as well as other things like his books and armchair. It took him the whole time that we had to eat and it even went over to the walking.

I was just glad, Bilbo seemed normal again. Even more happier than normally. He was smiling almost as much as me when I was given the permission to open my gifts at Christmas.

My mood was also lifted thanks to him. Everything was going well again. The weather was nice and birds could be heard singing. Bilbo had just finished talking and was still walking beside me in the middle of the company.

"Now that I think about it." Kili suddenly started from behind us and turned to speak to his brother beside him. "Doesn't Lily and Mike look more like siblings than cousins now that they have the same color hair?"

I turned around to glare at him. Fili pretended to think, a smile on his face. "Hmm... You are right, dear brother. They do look like siblings even more than we do." They grinned at each other, then at me.

"Why, you little- We look nothing alike!" I stated angrily. Mike agreed from the front. Others pretty much ignored this.

Even though I said this, I realized they were right.

"Damn you!" I growled, and turned to face the front again. I could still hear them chuckling.

_I take back the 'Mood lifted' thing._

* * *

**Review, Fav and Follow! :D**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	25. Stomach Aches and Vanishing

**Here's a new chapter! Thanks for still reading this! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

It was getting dark and Thorin had decided to stop for tonight. We had set camp next to the path and I was sitting alone, staring at Dwalin trying to teach Mike how to use the sword. That's right, Dwalin had spoken to him and they decided to start the training.

Of course I _had_ asked if I could be included and be given a sword (or even a dagger), but like before, they said no. Yes, I was _slightly_ pissed off. It didn't help that Mike had sent me a smug grin when they moved a little farther away. _Bastard..._

"You will get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." Fili said helpfully as he passed me. I rolled my eyes but relaxed my face. _I already have a white hair, I don't need wrinkles to make me look like a wannabe granny._

I let out an unstoppable laugh when I saw Mike hit the ground pathetically. Dwalin was shouting something at him and Mike looked both annoyed and scared at the same time. What made it look even funnier was how Mike was much taller than him. _All I need is some popcorn and this would be perfect!_

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Bilbo asked and sat down next to me. I pointed at the pair while trying to suppress my laughter. Bilbo looked and frowned. "I thought you were supposed to be angry for not getting to join them?"

"Well, yeah, but I think I would ask someone else than Dwalin to train me. I mean look at them! This is hilarious!"

Mike clumsily fell down again (with a shout this time) and I was nearly rolling on the ground in laughter. When I managed to calm down, I saw that Bilbo was smiling too.

"Told ya!" I grinned at him. He smiled back.

After a little more watching (and laughing), Bilbo turned to me, somewhat serious now. "Lily, I'm so glad you are here." I moved a little to look at him, surprised. "I feel like you are the only other friend I have in here. Besides Gandalf, I mean."

"Really?"

He nodded wordlessly, smiling that cute hobbit smile of his.

"Aww! Thanks, Bilbo! I think of you as a friend also!" I smiled at him kindly.

"So please, Lily. Don't leave or die."

I grinned, "Oh, don't worry, I don't plan on dying for a long time. And right now, I'm not planning on turning back to Rivendell. Although, I will leave when that old wizard finally lets me go home. Surely you understand that?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I do." he said, sighing.

"But until then, let's be great friends! It's a promise!" I declared.

"It's a promise!" Bilbo repeated. I made him do the pinky promise. He laughed, not quite understanding.

"What are you two doing?" a voice grumbled behind us, we flinched at the sound.

"Oh, nothing! Is there something wrong, Thorin?" I asked sweetly and met his gaze. I swear his expression turned darker.

"Yes, you. Go gather some firewood and stop being idle. You are being a burden." his intense gaze fell on Bilbo, "That includes you too, Mr. Baggins."

With that, he turned his back to us and walked away. I made a face at his back. I heard Bilbo chuckle nervously.

"I guess I should obey the 'King's' orders. I'll see you later." I stood up and with a final smile, headed for Dwalin and Mike's direction.

Mike noticed me first and this distraction allowed Dwalin to make a strike at him, thus, Mike was down again, panting. I smiled smugly at him when our eyes met again. Dwalin, now aware of my presence, turned to look at me.

I recoiled and kept walking straight to search for the firewood from where no one could see me.

* * *

I wasn't gone for long (I didn't want to get lost, 'again') and my arms were full of firewood that I had found from the ground. _Now even Thorin can't complain anymore!_

The two were still training but I didn't pay them much attention, too focused on _not_ dropping the wood.

I arrived next to fire the dwarves had built and dropped the wood next to it. I turned to look at the leader of our group. "Happy?"

Clearly annoyed, he nodded once, not even looking at me. _Ungrateful bastard..._

"Good job, Lily!" Bofur chirped, smoking his pipe like many other members of our company. (One of the reasons I don't like to sit with them on the bonfire, I can't stand the smell.) "Now we don't have to worry about the firewood ending. At least not today."

I smiled at him. _At least someone's got manners!_

I was already turning to leave when I noticed something weird. My backpack was half opened. I closed it completely the last time I had used it.

I turned around to look at every face that there were within a seeing rank. Finally, I warily asked, "Who went through my stuff without asking for my permission?"

The dwarves stopped talking and looked confused at first but then gazes were turning to look at the sibling pair. Fili and Kili started whistling innocently. _Innocent my ass!_

"You! Why would you do that?" I wasn't even actually angry. More like curious.

"Sorry, Lily! We were just curious about what the elves gave you!" Fili started.

"That's right! We didn't mean to offend you!" Kili continued and gave me a handsome smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, okay. But next time you do something stupid like this, please try to be a little more careful and _smarter_. You left it half open! How could I _not_ have noticed?!"

They shrugged. I coughed because of the smoke. "Fine, we'll leave it, but don't go through my stuff again." I sent them a warning look and turned away. The talking continued from where it had been left.

* * *

It was a night now. The black sky was much more beautiful than it could ever be in home. The moon was full and the stars were shining brighter than ever. I had nothing better to do than ogle at them.

Also I was trying to distract myself from the pain. That's right. My stomach was killing me right now. _Why do girls have to suffer like this? Every month!_

A wave of laughter and Ori's surprised 'eep!' sound mixed with a shout washed over me and I turned to look. _What are they doing?_

I couldn't see what made Ori make that sound but I did see the other dwarves laughing. Quite loudly at that. _Though, when would they not be so noisy?_

My eyes stopped on a merrily chuckling Oin. Another wave of pain washed over me and I groaned.

_Wait a sec. Wasn't Oin the 'doctor' of the company? Maybe he has something like painkillers!_

With that, I made my way over to him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look. "Lass! Come join us!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Maybe later. You're the doctor, right? I was wondering if you have something that takes the pain away. My stomach is hurting quite a bit."

He frowned and fixed his hold on his trumpet/horn/hearing aid thing. "What? I can't hear you, lass. You have to speak louder!"

I sighed and repeated, louder like he said. The dwarves seemed to get louder too.

Oin shook his head and yelled, "What? Who paid you away?!"

I facepalmed.

"No!" I moved closer to him and nearly shouted next to his ear, "I. Need. Something. That. Takes. The. Pain. Away!"

Finally he seemed to hear me as his mouth opened a little in understanding I need some kind of medicine. Unfortunately, Nori and Gloin who were sitting beside him, heard my shouting too.

"Lass? You are in pain?" Gloin asked, clearly confused. I might just imagine it but I think I heard a tiny bit of concern in his voice.

I gave him a nod. "Yeah, but it's nothing serious. My stomach is just rebelling against me." He frowned at this.

"Your stomach?" Nori asked and I turned my attention to him. He was the only one smoking right now, as far as I can see, and he smiled mischievously at me. _Well, that's new!_

"Yes? What about it?"

"Nothing." he moved his gaze away. _That dwarf knows something!_

I was about to say something when I heard Thorin's voice from across our spot. "Is something wrong?" he looked at Oin, me, Nori and Gloin. The talking seized.

"The lass seems to have a stomach ache." Gloin simply stated.

_Ugh! I don't need them all to know! I just need Oin!_

Before anyone could say anything, I spoke up, "It's fine! Really. No big deal. I'll just need some medicine from Oin. You can continue on talking about... whatever you were talking about."

I grabbed Oin's arm and tried to pull him up but he was too heavy for someone like me.

"Stomach ache? Maybe it's from food poisoning!" Kili decided to butt in.

Bombur (the cook) was immediately up. "What do you mean by food poisoning? We all eat the same food every day and no one, _no one_ has ever gotten food poisoned by my cookings!"

_Wow. Don't mess with Bombur's cookings! Though, there's no need for they are so good! Except that one soup..._

"Actually..." Dori started and we all turned to look at him. "I've heard that females are more sensitive than males in many things. One is certain kinds of food."

"Maybe that's the cause to Lily's stomach ache?" Ori piped in.

_Oh, for the love of...!_

"What _did_ we eat today? I don't even remember anymore!" Bofur questioned loudly.

"It was the meat we got from hunting earlier! What was it again?" Fili joined in.

Bifur grumbled something incoherent.

"Oh! That's right!" Gloin said and quickly emptied his big mug of... something.

I was getting frustrated. "Guys! It's okay! It's not because of Bombur's food! I just need to talk to Oi-"

"Not because of the food? Then what is it? You seem like you already know." Dwalin said somewhat suspiciously. I gulped.

Suddenly Mike snickered and now we were all looking at him. I could see that he, unlike the company, had figured out what was going on. Mike met my gaze, smirking and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Don't you dare!_

Mike's grin turned evil.

_He dares..._

"Oh, Lily's _just_ fine. She's just having her time of the mo-"

"Shut up, Mike! Go home! Go home, Mike! I wish you were back home so that I wouldn't have to deal with your shi-...huh?" I blink stupidly.

The spot where Mike had sat a second ago was empty.

He had vanished into thin air.

The company jumps up with surprised shouts and yelps. I stare at the spot, dumbfounded.

_Mike is..._

_Gone._

* * *

**'Gasp!' Mike disappeared! **

**Will we see Mike ever again? :o**

**Please review!**

** It motivates me and that means the next chapter might come sooner! ;)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	26. The Stone Giants

**Hello people! :D**

**...**

**Oh, riiight! I haven't updated for a while...**

**SORRY!**

**I have no more excuses than: 1. School, aka Hell. 2. Laziness. -_-**

**But here it is! A new chapter! ;)**

**Oh, and remember, I own nothing (that includes the cover too) except my OC's! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_Wha-wha-whaaaat?!_

Everyone is acting totally crazy, yelling and cursing what the hell just happened. I don't blame them, I'm as much confused as they are.

Mike disappeared into thin air! That is _not_ normal! Not normal at all! Who knows what happened?

_Did the satan come and take him in advance? Because no way does the heaven want him!_

But even though I'm thinking these thoughts, I know it has something to do with the Valar. They probably got fed up with him and sent him back to our world. If so then...

_Why didn't you take me instead of him?!_

I fall down to my knees and look up where I think the Valar are watching us, probably laughing at me. _So now they decided to listen to me? But that means..._

"Oh you mighty Valar! I wish to be sent home too!" I dramatically close my eyes and bend forward so my forehead and hands touche the ground. Nothing happens. Surprising, right?

The company is too busy looking around to actually care what I might be doing. Fortunately.

I get up and look around. For a few minutes I wait for them to calm down so I can state my theory. Finally when they do calm down a little, I start explaning.

After I finish, I notice some of them looking convinced, some confused, some relieved and some *coughThorinandDwalincough* suspicious.

But hey, at least they seem to calm down!

"I think the lass is right, I mean, isn't that how the lad came in here in the first place?" Balin supports me and I nod in approval.

"Bu-but Lily said she wanted Mike to-to go home? Right?" Ori pipes up. I stare at him in surprise. "Wasn't he sent back to their world because Lily wanted him to? I-I don't know..."

Nori agrees. "That's right. Oi, Lily?" I raise my brows in question. "It's your fault then. Isn't it?"

_Geez, Nori. Thanks for saying it so kindly!_

"Oh, well, I guess? But when I said that, I didn't excatly believe that he would actually just disap-"

"Enough." Thorin says loudly. We all turn to him, "There's nothing we can do. That boy is back in that world of theirs, end of the story. We should go to sleep so we can continue early on our journey.

I don't care whose fault it was. Now we have one burden less. He never even belonged here." With that said, Thorin turns around to leave but not without sending me a glare that says, 'you can disappear back into your world too'.

_Anytime, you old fart, anytime..._

* * *

Morning came soon and we continued our venture in the mountains. Luckily Oin had made me some tea which helped to my stomach ache. Thanks for that I felt refreshed and ready for the day full of walking!

Who the hell am I kidding? I was so jealous of Mike who was probably sleeping like a baby in his soft bed, wrapped inside his warm sheets and...

_STOP! Do _not_ think about that! Just keep walking!_

I stayed behind with Bilbo, talking like we usually did. Though, I was half-asleep thanks to my brains thinking about Mike and my real world.

_I wonder what was Mike's excuse for being gone for weeks to his parents and of course the questions about myself? _

Thanks to me yawning and thinking, I didn't look where I was going and managed to stumble on a rock and in panic, grabbing Bilbo's coat's sleeve making both of us fall flatly on our stomaches.

Groaning, I looked up to see the dwarves looking at us. My eyes landed on the fallen buddy beside me and I realized what happened.

"Oh my gosh, Bilbo! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I got up and helped Bilbo to get up too.

He smiled at me painfully, "No worries, Lily. I'm fine."

I couldn't help but notice a few scratches on his hands. Looking at my own hands, I saw I shared the same fate as him, and by feeling my knees aching a bit, I concluded I had a few in there too.

_But hey, let's stay positive! Now I'm definitely awake!_

_Oh, that's right! _

_I'm not a positive person!_

And by looking at Thorin, he's more of a negative person too!

He glares at us and continues walking, the others slowly following after making sure everything's alright.

"Once again, I'm sorry Bilbo..." I mumble.

"Lily, I can assure you, it's nothing, I understand that you're probably just worried about Mike so it's okay." he smiles at me.

I want to laugh. _Worried? Of HIM? Pfft! What gave him that idea?!_

I don't say anything though. Better stay quiet and let him believe what he wants.

**~Time skip brought to you by Lily's Hello Kitty pajamas which location nobody knows~**

One word.

Raining.

And I don't mean just raining. I mean a freaking STORM!

It was getting dark and the path we were walking on was really narrow. So narrow that we had to walk in line so no one would fall down to their deaths.

It was like a nightmare. Walking in the Misty Mountains while it was dark, windy and raining uncontrollably. Oh, did I forget to say that it was really slippery too? One wrong step and you would fall down to your doom.

Was I scared?

No.

I was terrified.

Clutching to my cloak, I wiped my hand across my eyes so I could see something. The only comfort I could think of was that earlier they decided to put me in between Dwalin and Ori in the line. Well I don't know about Ori but I'm sure Dwalin is strong enough to help me if I trip or something.

A lightning thundered in the sky and I nearly had a heart attack. No, not because of some lightning. It was because in that moment, Bilbo lost his footing and faltered to the side.

"Bilbo!" the ones who saw this shouted, me included. Thankfully Dwalin and Bofur were quick to take action, yanking the hobbit back to the line before he could fall off. It was a really close call, making my heart beating like crazy in fear for the hobbit.

I sighed in relief, hand on my chest to calm myself. Another lightning thundered.

"We must find shelter!" I barely managed to hear Thorin yelling from the front.

"Oh, really? Did you figure that out all by yourself?!" I grumbled to myself. Nobody heard though, thanks to the storm.

"Watch out!" Dwalin suddenly shouted. Startled I looked up and saw a giant boulder flying to the mountain above us, making rocks fall down on us. Eyes wide I didn't even have time to move before Dwalin pushed me harshly to the mountain wall.

I closed my eyes and hoped none of them would hit us. Luckily the bigger ones didn't, only some smaller ones but they didn't hurt. Unfortunately the bigger ones did make the path even narrower by taking bits of it with them.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunderbattle! Look!" Balin yelled pointing to a direction, and I looked. I regret looking.

A tall and huge stone giant. Not just one, two. Mouth open, eyes wide, I stared at how the other stone giant punched the other one making it falter and making more rocks fly through the air.

"You're kidding me..." I whisper to myself, shaking my head in fear. "You're fucking kidding me..."

Bofur's amazed voice reached me, "Well, bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

As I watched the two stone giants continue fighting, I nearly missed a terrible crack from a little further ahead. Looking left, I saw how the ground was breaking down into two between Kili and Fili.

We were standing on a stone giant's knees.

"Fili! Grab my hand!" Kili cried and reached for his brother, but it was too late. I could only watch as Kili and the others in front of him disappeared from my view.

With all my strenght, I clinged to the wall so I wouldn't fall off when the giant we were standing on got up to join the battle. Only for it to be punched in the face immediately.

Luckily it didn't fall so we managed to stay where we were. I heard shouting from every direction, but I stayed silent. I was literally numb from fear.

I then saw the other group of our company making it to the safety of a ledge. Sure I was relieved that they managed to get away, but that didn't excatly comfort us for we were still in great danger.

Suddenly the stone giant we were standing on was head butted, making it's head fall off to the abyss below. I swallowed nervously when the giant began to falter and fall, my grip tightening on the mountain wall. While it was falling, we passed the other ones who looked horrified from what I could see. And with a good reason too, for I saw how we were about to get smashed into a side of the mountain.

"Everyone! Prepare to jump!" Bofur yelled over the storm.

As we got closer and closer to the side of the mountain, I tried to remember how to jump. How to get my legs bend and jump to the ledge. To safety.

"Fili!" was the last thing I heard before we were about to get smashed, and I jumped along with the others.

Almost.

But in this situation almost wasn't good enough.

The air was knocked out of me as I felt myself crash to the edge of the ledge, my legs dangling freely in the air and my upper body on the edge, hands desperately trying to find something to hold on. But as it was, it was really slippery and slowly I was falling down.

But before I could completely fall off, I managed to get a grip on the hard and cold edge. If my grip loosened now, I would fall and die.

"Help!" I shouted, hoping someone, anyone could hear it. I tried to find a footing but there appeared to be none.

Out of the corner of my eye, some distance away, I saw another body in the same position as I was, and as I turned my head to the left, I realized it was Bilbo.

"They're safe! They're alive!" I heard someone yell. My hands were starting to be on their limit. I winced when I felt my grip slippen a little.

"Help us!" I shouted again.

"Wait, did you hear that? Where's the hobbit and the girl?!" I then heard someone saying.

"Over there!"

A group of dwarves rushed to the spot where they saw a pair of fingers holding on to the edge. And not a bit too early for Bilbo's grip slippened and he would have fallen down if not for them to grab his hand.

"Lily!" I heard my name being called and looked up to see Fili. He grabbed my right hand before I would lose my grip on the edge like Bilbo. His hands were really wet and slippery from the rain. Realizing this he yelled over to the others, "Lily is here too! Help me pull her up!"

He tried to grab on to my cloak's sleeve with his other arm as the other dwarves realized that I was in the same position as Bilbo, hurriedly some of them running over to help us.

Too late.

It was too late.

A lightning lighted up the sky and for a second I could see Fili's face more clearly. Not that it mattered for my other hand's grip slippened. I yelped, my eyes starting to water as the only thing stopping me from falling was Fili's hand gripping on to my hand.

Not for long though.

Just as some of the other dwarves arrived next to the huffing Fili, our handhold slowly slipped off.

I screamed when I felt our hands not touching anymore and gravity taking me down.

_Not like this!_

"No! Lilyyyyyy!" I heard the yelling until I couldn't see them anymore.

The last thing I thought before I blacked out was,

_I want to go home._

* * *

**Hehe... She fell... o_o**

**Don't worry I promise she's not dead! ;)**

**Please review! :)**

**Until next time!**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	27. Decisions and Time

**Hello! :D**

**As you can see, I'm still alive! **

**Ok, yea, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a few months... :(**

**I've been busy with school and other stuff. BUT here I am now! :3**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Slowly, I open my eyes but immediately shut them closed again when the sunlight hits my eyes.

I groan and cover them by putting my arm over them.

_Where the hell am I?_

I'm lying on a bed, that I can feel. Actually I even know whose bed I'm lying on.

My own bed in home.

_What happened? I don't remem- Oh wait..._

"Aaaaagggggghhhhhh!" I scream as it all comes back to me. The storm, the Stone Giants and my falling...

I'm now standing on my bed, the sheets messed up under me. I look around, heart beating like a mad man.

_I should be _dead! _So why am I in my room?_

As I take good notice of the condition of my room , I realize everything's back to normal. The door which should be broken and on the floor is now like it used to be before_ they _came in here. I'm even wearing my Hello Kitty pajamas again.

I'm still confused of being still alive and well, but I don't understand what's going on. I_ know_ I fell. I _know_ I should be dead.

_Mike..._

_That's right! Mike should be here!_

It takes a few seconds for me to find my phone but when I do, I grab it and call Mike. Fortunately he texted me that stupid message so I have his number.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Bee-**

"What?" comes Mike's voice.

"Mike! So you really came here. That's a relief, really! But back to the point, I accidently fell from a really high cliff back in there, and I _should_ be dead but I'm not as you can see and that's really weird bec-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! What the hell are you talking about? A high cliff? Back in _where?_ And how the hell did you get my number?!" he says, sounding angry.

"What do you mean _where_? You just came back _here_ yesterday! You couldn't possibly forg-"

"You've gone insane. Your parents just left so hopefully they arrive soon and put you in some mental institute!" with that, he ends the call.

_What the hell?!_

To my horror, it seems like he doesn't remember anything about Middle Earth or the Company. I don't understand how it's even possible. And it definitely didn't sound like he was kidding.

_I'm not insane. It wasn't a dream._

_Then what's going on?_

* * *

"Honey, we're back!" my mom shouts when they finally arrive. I immediately run to them.

"Mom! Dad!" I hug both of them. To them it was two days, to me it was about two months. "I missed you!"

"I can see that. Maybe you should come with us next week." my Dad says, chuckling.

"Next week?" I frown and move out of the way so they can put down the groceries and other bags.

"Yes, next week. Your Mom and your Aunt have once again arranged a visit. This time we're going to a spa too." my Dad sighs as he says this, pretending to be on the verge of crying. I laugh as Mom hits him lightly on the shoulder as she sees.

"Great isn't it, Lily? Spa! I can't wait!"

I nod along. (I'm not really excited about it as _he_ will probably be there too).

"By the way, you look tired. Please don't tell me you were watching Netflix all night long?" she adds and comes closer to inspect my face.

"Really? I'm fine. And no, I didn't watch Nexflix all night." _if only I had been..._

"Hmmm... well okay. But you should probably take a nap or something. You look so... exhausted." she says, full of concern.

"Yea, yea. Tell me when food is ready." I say and go back to my room.

I stare at myself from the mirror and notice Mom was right. I do look tired/exhausted, whatever.

I sit down and think things through.

I'm back home, time has not changed from where I left, my hair and eyebrows are back to what they used to be, same thing with my room and the whole house, I'm still alive, I don't know what's going on... what else? Oh! Mike doesn't remember a thing from Middle Earth!

I only come with one solution.

The Valar.

_It has to be them! What else could it be?_

But the big question now is that am I supposed to continue my life like nothing ever happened? Like I never was in Middle Earth and never even met the Company? Like I never heard the panicked yells of my name when I fell?

_No. I can't. They seriously think I died in there, while in reality, I happily continue my normal life. But if we're talking about reality, isn't the whole world and people in there fictional? Made up by J. R. R. Tolkien?_

I groan and lie down. My head hurts from all this thinking. This is too much. This is just too much for me to handle! At least for now.

The only thing I know for sure is that I'm not there anymore and I'm not dead.

I'm just _really_ confused and I hope I'll get some answers soon!

* * *

Well. The aswers came sooner than I thought. Only two days after I came back to this world.

I just came back from school (ugh) and when I arrived to my room, there was a note on my desk.

After inspecting this piece of art (seriously, it was beautifully written and all) and reading it through, I didn't know what to do.

It said something like this:

_ **Lily Walker**_

_**You must be very confused about everything but we will explain to you shortly what has happened.**_

**_We sent you back to your world_ _because you would have died if you were there any longer. We didn't send you to help on this quest only for you to die. No. The only option was to send you back._**

_**Unfortunately we now have come across a problem. You see, you weren't supposed to be sent back to your home for more than only once. Traveling between different worlds can be very dangerous and the more you do it, the more dangerous it gets.**_

_**So, we are now asking you. Are you willing to take the risk?**_

_**We are warning you. Time is a tricky and a dangerous thing.**_

_**If you say yes, we will take you back to continue the quest, and if you say no, we will never bother you again.**_

_**Remember the possible consequences if yes. Also, do not die again. You could really die.**_

**_It's up to you._**

**_The Valar._**

Yup. All this and still no answer on _how_ or _what _excatly am I going to help with. Or why doesn't Mike remember anything?

_Maybe I should have bought and watched the Hobbit films? I'm so stupid sometimes!_

Seriously.

But yeah, I'm not sure what I should do next. I don't like those warnings on traveling between worlds. Time can be dangerous? I could really die? No, doesn't sound very inviting.

But on the other hand, they all think I'm _dead._ Like really dead, dead. Even worse maybe they even blame themselves? Especially Fili. It's not their fault! It's mine and I would really love to see their faces when they see me alive, ready to rock.

Time didn't change when I was in there. Maybe it works the same way again and no time has passed until I come home again.

_Why does it seem so obvious I'm going back? I could die for real! And what about the hygiene? My friends and family? The comforts of this time? My best friend Netflix?_

But I know what I'm going to choose when I close my eyes and see the panicked Company, screaming my name as I fall.

I can regret my decision later if I need to. Hopefully everything goes fine.

I change my clothes to ones which I use if we go camping or outdoors in particular. **A/N: I'll leave it to your imagination...** I make sure they are the warmest I have but I also take some which are not so warm because there is sometimes cold and sometimes warm enough to even wear a T-shirt.

I find the biggest backpack I own and pack it full with clothes, some medicine like painkillers, my tiny camera, my mp3-player, some snacks, my kinda old pink Nintendo with some games (because I'm so bored sometimes) and hygiene and girl stuff like soap and a brush. I tie my hair up and put on my comfortable brown shoes made for outdoor traveling.

When I finally think I'm ready, I suddenly remember something.

_I gotta get something I can defend myself with!_

With that I go to the kitchen (my parents are not in home yet) and grab a big knife made for cutting some vegetables or bread or something. It looks really sharp and can possibly save my life so I pack it with me.

When I feel like I'm all ready to go, I stand in the middle of my room and with a loud voice, I say;

"Yes. I choose to go back and continue the quest to take back Erebor."

For the first minute, I barely move just waiting for something to happen.

Then I suddenly feel dizzy. My sight darkens and I pass out.

* * *

I groan loudly as I open my eyes. It's daytime. Sitting up, I see trees surrounding me and I wonder where am I. Or more importantly, where the Company is.

I try to get up but notice I can't. The backpack I'm wearing is so heavy I can't even stand up.

_Weird... I had no problems with it at home..._

The next thing I notice is that my clothes feel too big. Like I've shrunken.

_What the hell is going on?_

**"Lily Walker." **I hear a voice but looking around, I find no one causing it. Then I realize the voice was in my mind, but it wasn't mine.

**"As we feared, time is against us."**

_"Who's there? The Valar?"_

**"Yes, Lily Walker. We speak to you to inform you about the risk you took when deciding to come or not."**

You know how weird it is to speak without using words. Only your mind? No? Well, it's really weird!

_"And? What happened?"_

**"While your mind is that of a seventeen-years-old girl, your appearence has lost ten years of your original age."**

_..._

**"You are you when you were about seven-years-old."**

"WHAT?!" I try to look at myself but it's a little hard so I go through my backpack to find the little mirror I brought with me.

The Valar were right. I am me when I was about seven. My hair is much shorter and even my voice sounds like back then.

"No! I can't be seven! Make it go away! Make me a teenager again!" I yell panicked, not caring who hears.

**"That is impossible. Time is tricky. You will have to see how this turns out. We do not know when or will you ever turn back to your real age until you go back home. But from now on, you just have to continue like this. We warned you about the risk.**

**"We wish you good luck, Lily Walker. The out coming of this quest depends on you."**

And then it's quiet.

I'm too shocked to do anything. For god's sake! I'm a kid again!

_How am I supposed to help anyone like this?!_

* * *

**I'm 99% sure you didn't see that coming! :D**

**Please comment on what you think about this little surprise. ;)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	28. It's Really Me!

**So sorry it took so long for me to update! I have three reasons: school, life and laziness.**

**But here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"What the hell did I ever pack in you?" I panted, dragging the backpack while moving at a snail's speed forward. "Now that I'm a kid again, I can't even carry my own backpack!"

Not soon later, I stumbled on my pant leg and fell on the ground with a screech. I angrily started to 'once again' wrap up the pant leg. I huffed when it didn't stay and just decided to shorten them with my kitchen knife. Sad I can't do the same with my shoes. They are definitely too big but I'll manage.

I had still no idea where I was or where I was going. I just kinda hoped that I would find the company if I continued to go on. I wanted to find them before nightfall. A little girl all alone in the dark woods, only a kitchen knife for protection.

_Yeah. That would go well._

After a little bit of more walking and dragging the backpack, I stopped to eat the snacks I had taken with me, and at the same time realized just how stupid I had been.

_How could I forget to take a water bottle?! I'm so stupid! I take some entertainment and snacks but no water?_

I literally face palmed. My decision to come here was too quick, reckless and yes, _stupid_. I should have at least given it a few days to think it through, or read the book or watch the three films so I would know what I'm supposed to change from happening. I had just thought I would immediately meet the others. And don't even let me get started with the 'I'm a kid again!' thing. _Who the hell could expect something like that?! No one!_

Before I started to get going again, I decided to leave a few clothes that I had taken with me behind. I have no idea how long I'm going to stay like this, and if my decision is wise but the backpack at least is lighter.

* * *

It's darker than when I first woke up and the sun was starting to set. I was getting a little worried by now. I was dragging the backpack a little more with ease, thanks to my decision to leave clothes behind. I would say I have been like two or three hours on the move and started to get tired from all this moving. There is not much strenght in my seven-year-old body than I hoped there could be.

I came across a mountain side and sat down, leaning on it. If this keeps going on, I will have to find some shelter before the sun completely sets and it gets really dark.

Suddenly I hear some noise, faint yes but still, coming from inside the mountain. I jumped up. _Wait. Could this be the Misty Mountains from where I... fell? If so is the noise coming from the company? Are they inside the mountain?_

So many questions but I had no idea what the answer was. I ended up moving closer and pressed my ear against the rock side. Nothing. But I swear I heard something.

After two minutes or so I heard more noise and after walking for seven minutes, I came across a hole in the mountain's side which propably lead inside the mountain. I warily peeked inside but didn't see far because it was kinda dark inside. I gulped.

_What do I do? Am I really even considering going in there? What if the noise wasn't Bilbo and the dwarves but something like orcs or something? _

The latter sounded more convincing.

Then something I would not have expected happened. I heard some noise again but now it was louder and more clear. "Is that singing I hear?!" I was dumbfounded. "And music?! Singing inside the mountain? Someone is singing in here? What is going on?!"

Although I knew it was reckless, and I would propably regret this later, curiosity took the best of me and I started walking inside. I even let the backpack behind because it would only be in the way.

I kept walking and still heard the supposed singing and music. I couldn't understand the lyrics but it most definitely was some sort of singing. After a little bit more walking I stopped. The tunnel I was walking in wasn't anything special, only rocks and so but when I looked up, I could see lights and realized the sound was coming from somewhere there.

Then it stopped but that didn't mean it became quiet. Now I could hear just screeching, shouting, screaming and so on. The noise echoed through the stone walls just like the singing did. It clearly wasn't anything human.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I had this feeling that he company was in trouble. Like these creatures who are now screeching could have taken them. I seriously hoped this feeling was nothing.

_I should leave. I should just leave and hope to find the company _outside_ the mountain before something finds me standing in here._

_Yup. There is no chance they are actually here._

_Yup. No chance._

Oh, damn it! They most likely are in here and now I have to think about what I'm going to do. Just standing in here won't help them.

Out of nowhere a blinding light filled the mountain up there. It didn't quite reach down here where I was standing but I could still see it.

Silence. Then more shoutingand screeching.

It wasn't long after that I realized all the noise was getting louder meaning, whatever was coming was getting closer.

I nervously looked up and around. No signs of life.

Less than five minutes later I saw movement. I moved closer to where I came from when I heard the terrible screaming and shouting of adult men, or in this case adult dwarves, when something came barrelling down to where I was standing. With super macho great speed may I add.

I ran to the mountain exit as it crashed to the ground. I stopped running, totally shocked and turned to look.

And there was the company! Those I could see from under the wood thingy moaning and grumbling when they moved the wood pieces off themselves. Gandalf emerged from under the pile and I couldn't help the smile. It seems the blinding light was Gandalf's doing. I was just so glad he was back in the picture.

"Well, that could've been worse." I heard Bofur saying. And right after that a hideous giant creature fell on top of them. They groaned and I even heard Dwaling saying, "You've got to be joking!"

Needless to say, the smile didn't left my mouth.

At the same time as Kili shouted "Gandalf!", I shouted "Hey!"

None seemed to hear me as I wss too far and they were too busy staring something up. I looked too and saw most likely a hundred of little creatures swarming down towards us.

_Well, shit!_

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dwalin shouted to Gandalf.

"There's only one thing that will save us. Daylight!" he answered, and helped those who had yet to manage to get away from the pile of wood.

They started running towards my way and that was when they finally noticed me.

Nori was the first in line and stopped running abruptly when he saw me standing before him. He even gave a surprised yelp. Those behind him hadn't seen me nor were they prepared for the abrupt stop so they crashed right into him.

Soon there was a pile of four or five dwarves in front of me. The others behind shouted, clearly not expecting anything like this.

"What are you doing?!" Thorin asked sounding angry. "Get up quickly now, we have to-" then he stopped when he got sight of me. They all stopped everything and just stared.

I was about to say 'Hi!' when someone shouted, "They're almost here! Grab her and let's get moving!"

Almost as fast as they stopped running, they started the running again with Gloin coming to me and hoisting me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Whoa!" I yelped and we were running again like Hell was behind us. Well those hideous creatures could be from Hell...

We came out of the mountain and I could see my backpack still lying beside the mountain hole. "My backpack!" I yelled and pointed. I made eye contact with Kili who was just coming out and to my relief, quickly grabbed it and continued running with it over his shoulder.

A minute later we stopped and Gandalf started to count everyone.

Gloin carefully put me to the ground. Then many of them turned to stare at me while trying to catch their breaths.

"Fili, Kili! And there's Bombur, that makes thirteen." Gandalf finished counting. "Where is Bilbo and Lily?" Then he looked at me. "And who are you?"

I looked up at him. Had he always been _that_ tall?

"What are you talking about Gandalf? It's me."

He frowned. "And who is 'me'?"

I grinned and answered, "Lily. Surprise!"

His eyebrows rose up and he looked shocked but on the other hand, he wasn't the only one.

"Lily?! As in, _Lily_ who traveled with us and died?!" Fili asked clearly not believing it. Gandalf was shocked once more by hearing that I 'died'.

"Yup. That's me. Don't you recognize my younger self? And I didn't die as you propably can see."

"What kind of joke is this?" Thorin said and walked closer. "You are a little girl! The Lily we knew was a young girl-"

"Hey! Almost an adult!" I interrupted.

"-but not _that_ young, and had white hair. And she _died_ in the Misty Mountains!" he continued.

"Thorin. Strange things happen." I said lamely.

I then looked around. They didn't seem to believe me. Heck, I propably wouldn't believe either if it was the other way around. But that doesn't mean I won't try to get them believe.

"Guys, listen. I know this sounds crazy but I'm speaking the truth. I'm Lily Walker, the same who you traveled with, and I didn't die. I was sent home before I could by the Valar. When the Valar sent me back here though, I became a seven-year-old again. Ten years younger than I originally am. I don't know when I'm going to turn back to how I used to be. But please, you have to believe me. It's really me!" I said desperately, looking at all of them while pointing at myself.

For a moment they were all still staring at me. I was starting to get uncomfortable and desperate. Then Gandalf walked closer and knelt before me so I could look him in the eyes. He seemed to inspect my face for a while until he nodded. "I believe you, Lily. Welcome back." Then he opened his arms to give me a hug.

I was first surprised but then I smiled at him and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and patted my head. Even in this situation I couldn't help my excitement. _I'm hugging Gandalf!_

After we separated I turned around as I heard someone else come up from behind me. It was Fili. He lifted me up ( I squealed ) and gave me a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry, Lily! So sorry! It was my fault that you fell! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" he kept saying sorry until I returned the hug and said,

"It's not your fault, Fili! You tried to help so stop apologizing. I'm grateful for that. Now let go, I can't breath!" I coughed out.

He didn't completely let go but loosened his grip. "But-"

"No, Fili. It's okay. See? I'm not dead, am I?"

He sighed and nodded, putting me back to the ground. "I'm just so happy you're still alive." he admitted. "Even in this... condition."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Fili. I mean it."

After that I got another hug from Kili and Bofur. The others smiled at me and patted my back or something like that. Sure they were still confused and surprised but they at least were happy about me being alive.

After Bofur released me from his hug, he smiled down at me, and even said; "You know what lass? I think you're a really cute kid." He gently ruffled my hair. Some of the other dwarves chuckled or grunted in agreement. I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Now we have Lily back but the question is, where is our hobbit?" Gandalf muttered.

Thorin seemed to recover from all of this and answered, "I'll tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

For a moment I fear I have somehow messed up the storyline and Bilbo is really gone until we hear him saying,

"No." Bilbo steps forward from behind a tree. "He isn't."

Relief washes over me and I have to stop myself from running into his arms to give him a hug too. He did spare me a confused smile though.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf sighs, relieved.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili smiles at him.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asks.

_Ah. So those were goblins. Eww._

"How indeed." Dwalin mutters and Bilbo gives a nervous chuckle. Then I see him put something into his pocket suspiciously. Weird.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf says.

"It matters." Everyone turns to look at Thorin. _Here we go... _"I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me." Bilbo began. "And I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. My garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you." He paused for a second. "And I will help you take it back if I can."

We all stared at him for a moment. Touched by his words. I would have clapped but I don't think the moment is quite right for something like that.

"Me too." I finally said. "I'll help you get your home back too. Even like this." I gestured to myself. Bilbo flashed me a smile and I returned it.

Then the moment was perished by a sudden howl.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin started.

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf finished.

* * *

**Reviews motivate me! ;)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	29. Dwalin the Hero!

**OMG! Thank you for the reviews! I just... WOW! They really make my day and are fun to read! I'm so happy! XD**

**So here it is! Hopefully you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Run!" Gandalf repeated and we did what we were told. We ran.

_This cannot be happening! I _just_ came back! I'm already tired from dragging the backpack- The backpack!_

I looked behind while running to see if it was there but luckily it was gone. That meant someone had the brains to take it. When I looked around the company I saw Kili once again carrying my backpack. _I have to thank him later!_

I should have been more focused on running because I stumbled on a root. I nearly lost my balance but luckily managed to right myself before I could. _Not my fault_! _It's hard to run when you have too big shoes!_

Gloin and Dori who were running close to me noticed my difficulty in running.

"Lass! You must be careful or you're going to be left behind again! We don't want that, do we?" Dori said to me.

"I know, I know! It's just not easy like this!" I stated back.

Next thing I know, Gloin once again grabs me and hoists me over his shoulder. It probably is a good idea but I don't like to be carried. It makes me feel like a baby.

"Gloin! What are you? My personal carrier?!" I retorted.

"You're welcome." is all he said and I shut up. _I should probably thank him too later..._

It's not long until we reach a couple of trees and the Company starts to climb. Gloin runs to one and gives me to Dwalin who is already in the tree and reaches out to me, helping me up. Gloin follows behind.

I thank them both and watch as wargs reach us and scratch the trees either trying to climb up or trying to drop us. Probably both.

This is the first time I see them up close. Not a pretty view. They keep growling at us, making their sharp teeth and claws visible. The beasts could easily tear us apart.

And that's not even all I'm afraid of right now. I can't help but notice how far up we are. I guess I'm now afraid of heights. _Great._

I hug the tree tighter and then I see him. A white orc is riding on a big white warg. This orc seems even more terrifying than the other orcs. He looks bigger than the others and has the aura of a leader around him. He sneers and smirks at us, clearly happy to see us trapped here. Cold sweat is tricklind down my back. He _scares _me!

"It cannot be..." I hear Thorin saying from the tree beside ours. I look at him and see confused and maybe even a little scared expression on his face. _That cannot be a good sign._

"Who is that?" I ask from no one particular.

"Azog the Defiler." Balin, who is also in this tree, breathes out. I frown. _Isn't he supposed to be dead? Didn't they say Thorin killed him?_

I turn to look at Azog again as he looks at us still the same smirk on his hideous (but not that hideous as the other orcs') face. He stops to look at Thorin and smiles. Then he opens his mouth. I have no idea what he is saying but the language is not something you want to hear when trying to fall asleep. It's rough, it's ugly and it makes me want to cover my ears. Terrible.

I take a deep breathe as he seems to be speaking to Thorin. Taking a look at Thorin I see rage on his face. Pure rage and disgust. He looks like he will jump out of that tree and rip Azog to pieces. But that would be a suicide.

Azog points to Thorin and says something. Then the wargs attacked our trees once again except now they did it even more fiercely. I hugged the tree with all my might so I wouldn't fall off. It was pretty difficult.

Just as panic started settling on me, a tree with some of the company started falling on the next tree and then tree where I was. Like a domino effect the trees overthrew themselves. Shouts from everyone filled the air as they tried to hop into the next tree. When my tree (the second last one) started falling, Dwalin grabbed me and together we managed to reach the last tree which was just on the edge of the cliff we were in.

After a moment, fire started to spread on the ground making the wargs back off. It was Gandalf using his staff to light pinecones on fire and then dropping the burning pinecones on the wargs. Brilliant.

More pinecones dropped on the ground and none of the wargs were attacking our tree for the fear of burning alive like some of them already did. Cheers were starting to come out of the company and even I let a tiny smile grace my face when I saw Azog through the fire, looking frustrated._ Hah! Take that!_

Then I realized something as the forest around us caught on fire. _Fire spreads quickly. What stops it from reachings us and burning_ us_ alive? We can't go anywhere!_

And just then, that last tree we were all in groaned and started to fall down. Cheers were turned into panicked yells and shouts and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see how this tree would fall down the cliff and into sure death. I just blindly tried to hold on to something.

With a sudden crash the tree stopped moving and I lost my grip on the tree. For a second I felt myself falling and screaming until I felt someone or something grab the back of my shirt behind my neck. My screaming came to a sudden halt and I opened my eyes in reflex. Big mistake.

I was looking down and saw tiny trees, tiny everything. My breath and heartbeat quickened. I felt numb. Numb with silent terror.

Someone grunted above me which seemed to wake me up a bit. I teared my gaze away and looked up. Dwalin was hanging with one hand holding on to the tree's branch and the other one was holding on to my shirt.

"Dwalin!" I breathed out. He looked down at me and grunted out an answer,

"Lass, I'm going to pull you up. Hold on!"

...

_WHAT?!_

"No! Wait! Don't-"

Dwalin gripped my shirt tighter and with a grunt, heaved me up to the branch so I was now holding on to it like my life depended on it. Which it did.

"God! Dwalin you..." I huffed still pretty terrified. _Never again am I complaining how tough and exhausting PE sometimes is again... If I survive this._

Dwalin, with his now both hands free, tried to pull himself up as well but had difficulty in it. My tiny hands were literally shaking. I don't think I would be much help.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone passing me and Dwalin. It was Thorin. He was walking along the tree trunk, his sword Orcrist in his hand as he kept walking closer to Azog.

"What are you doing? Thorin?!" I called after him but he didn't even turn to look back at me and my pathetic state.

"Thorin?" Dwalin shouted as well but it didn't do any help. He cursed and tried to get up even harder.

"It's a suicide!" I said, frustration showing clear on my words. "What the hell is he thinking?!"

Dwalin continued cursing silently as he was still having difficulty in pulling himself up. I gulped and tried to take deep breathes so I could calm myself down enough to help him somehow.

Without looking down I carefully moved closer and with one arm grabbed his arm to try and help him get up. It did little to no help but I still wanted to try.

Too bad I didn't expect that the tree would give another sudden groan and tilt that would make me lose my balance.

A horrified scream left my mouth as I fell forwards. Dwalin tried to grab me but wasn't quick enough. Reflex saved my life as I somehow managed to grab his leg before I could completely fall down. Not unharmed though. Dwalin's axe which was on his back scraped my arm as I fell down.

It hurt a little but I was too focused on trying to hold on for dear life.

"Lass?!" Dwalin inquired, having now stopped his getting up plans. "Are you okay?"

"...no."

He sighed slightly annoyed and adjusted his grip on our tree branch, making us sway dangerously in the air. "You are the most clumsier person I have ever met!"

"Now's not the time!" I yelled back and gripped his leg even tighter if that was possible.

"How's this even possible?" he muttered while looking down at me. "Can you climb up?"

I just shook my head horrified. He cursed and seemed to be thinking what to do.

Battle noises were coming from the cliff and some of the dwarves could be heard calling Thorin's name. I couldn't see what was happening but it couldn't be anything good by the sound of it.

Even if I didn't particularly adore Thorin, I didn't want anything bad happening to him nor anyone else from the company for that matter.

The tree tilted once again dangerously and I yelped. Obviously the tree is not going to hold long. I have no idea how we're going to survive this.

Looking to my left for the first time I could see a terrible sight. Ori was holding on to Dori who was holding on to Gandalf's staff which Gandalf was holding. _For a wizard so old as Gandalf he sure got muscle._

"Bilbo!" some of the company shouted and I frowned. _What is happening? _

I could _feel_ how the tree swayed as some people were running along the tree trunk.

Dwalin cursed and I nearly got an heart attack as he let go of the branch with his one hand and reached towards me with it.

"Are you crazy?! What are you doing?! You're going to drop us!" I shrieked.

"No, I'm not. Calm yourself down." he grunted. He grabbed the back of my shirt again and attempted to lift me up. However I was so full of fear I couldn't let go of his leg for that to happen.

"Let go!" he insisted.

"No!"

"Lassie! I'm going to help you _not_ drop you!" he tried to reassure me but I was having none of it.

"I know that!"

"Then for the love of Mahal, let go!"

Our arguing came to a stop when we suddenly heard a different noise than before. When looking for the noise I gasped as I saw a huge bird. Unnaturally huge one. And more were coming this way.

"What in the-" Dwalin started and returned his hand on to the branch. A yell came from my left and to my horror I saw Dori's grip on Gandalf's staff slip and him and Ori falling to their deaths. Except they didn't for one of the birds saved them by swooping down to catch them with its back.

An eagle, I realized. _Have the eagles come to save us?_

The eagles were in fact catching and collecting the company and then flying off. Dwalin interrupted my thoughts,

"I'm gonna let go now."

The words didn't register in my mind until he had already let go. I screamed bloody murder still having a death grip on his leg.

With a thump we landed on one of the Eagles back. But that didn't calm me one bit. I was practically still in hysterics and Dwalin started to shake me.

"Snap out of it!" he commanded. Slowly I calmed down enough to let go of his leg. I felt terrible.

The wind was strong and I realized we were still high up in the air. I shrieked and buried my face in Dwalin's chest, hugging him. The actual danger was now left behind but for some reason, I felt tears streaming down my face and sobs rising within me.

Was it the post-fear or the young age I now had affecting my mind? I don't know. I just let it all out on the burly and tough dwarf in front of me.

First he stiffened but then slowly relaxed and awkwardly tried to comfort me by patting my back and muttering that everything was okay now. I really appreciated it.

For some time we flew in the sky and I managed to collect myself and even count to my relief that everyone was here. Only Thorin was seemingly badly hurt and he was unconscious.

The wind picked up as the eagles flew downwards finally deciding to drop us off somewhere. I had to cling to Dwalin again to not fall off. Thankfully he didn't say anything. I could already feel the embarrasment rising as I thought of how I clung to him like a monkey, a crying baby one.

He helped me down to the ground I turned to look at him. "Thanks Dwalin. I'm really grateful for everything you did for me. You're practically a hero! Without you I...would more than likely have died." I trailed off awkwardly. I was starting to feel searing pain in my arm but I ignored it for now.

He looked at me and nodded. "You're welcome, lassie."

I gave him a tiny smile and we joined the others who were surrounding Thorin. He was still unconscious and his face was pale and covered in small cuts.

Gandalf knelt down and did some of his mojo things on Thorin. Slowly he opened his eyes and struggled to get up. I was relieved just like the others.

"The Halfling?" Thorin croaked.

"It's alright." Gandalf assured him. "Bilbo is here."

Thorin frowned angrily as he saw the hobbit and walked closer to him. "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

Bilbo looked confused. _What happened back there?_

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin continued and was no standing right in front of him.

Then to my and probably everyone elses surprise too, he said, "I have never been so wrong in all my life." and embraced him.

"I am sorry I doubted you." he continued and stepped back.

"No, I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior. I'm not even a burglar, really." Bilbo said hastily but he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. It was over. Azog and the danger is now far behind us.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked, and we turned to look at what he was looking.

Before us was wilderness but that wasn't what Bilbo meant. Far in the distance was a single mountain. Ignoring the height, the view was absolutely beautiful.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdomes of Middle-Earth!" Gandalf said, while the rest of us stared in awe.

The pain in my arm seemed to increase now that the adrenaline was gone and I winced. Looking down I saw that my sleeve was red from blood. I looked at it dumbstruck. _Maybe I scraped my arm a little more on Dwalin's axe than I originally thought..._

"Our home." Thorin breathed out and I looked up at him. He looked more joyful than I have ever seen him in my time in here.

"Look!" Oin said and pointed above them to a bird (normal size this time) that was flying towards the Lonely Mountain. "A raven. The birds are returning to the Mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf quipped, amused.

"We'll take it as a sign." Thorin said. "A good omen."

"You're right." Bilbo said smiling, and continued staring at the Lonely Mountain. "I do believe that the worst is behind us."

_Great. Now that he said that, I'm sure the worst is _not_ behind us. Or I have just watched too many movies._

* * *

**Phew! That took long to write and this is my longest chapter! :D**

**Reviews are highly appreciated as always! :)**

**Thank you for reading, hopefully you liked! ;)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


End file.
